Ecos del pasado
by Bianca Carrasco
Summary: Él era un viudo muy sexy con una granja y dos hijos. Ella había nacido en el campo pero llevaba la gran ciudad en el corazón. Cuando los antiguos amantes se encontraron de nuevo, los recuerdos avivaron la llama de la pasión.
1. Prólogo

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major**

**Argumento:**_El era un viudo muy sexy con una granja y dos hijos. Ella había nacido en el campo pero llevaba la gran ciudad en el corazón. Cuando los antiguos amantes se encontraron de nuevo, los recuerdos avivaron la llama de la pasión._

**Prólogo**

Más, más, más.

Esas tres palabras describían a la bella diseñadora de moda Bella Swan mejor que ninguno de los artículos que se habían escrito sobre ella. No importaban todos los logros que hubiera conseguido ni las glorias que hubiera ganado, ninguno había sido suficiente.

Hasta ese momento…

Hasta que Jacob la dejó un año antes, recriminándole que trabajaba demasiado y no se daba tiempo para divertirse.

Hasta que su talento pareció desvanecerse de la noche a la mañana. Sólo entonces le abandonó la fuerte necesidad que desde niña la había obligado a impresionar al mundo.

No había echado de menos a Jacob, pero ella, que se había dejado llevar durante mucho tiempo por el talento y la ambición, se sentía vacía y perdida sin ellos. La vida le pareció sencilla cuando trabajaba veinticuatro horas al día, con los desfiles y entrevistas y las continuas fiestas de Jacob. Había estado ocupada, muy ocupada. Demasiado ocupada para pensar o sentir. Demasiado ocupada para considerar que podría haber más en la vida que las constantes pasarelas, tejidos maravillosos y agendas llenas. Demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de que nunca había amado a Jacob, que él sólo había sido parte del espectáculo. Demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Con arrogancia, le había dicho a cientos de periodistas que vivir era una cuestión de decidir lo que uno quería y trabajar duro por conseguirlo. Y como una boba, ella se lo había creído.

Su problema no era que hubiera fracasado, era que había triunfado.

Con su pelo castaño, piel clara y cuerpo esbelto, vestida siempre con elegantes vestidos negros, llamaba la atención allá donde fuera. Era tan bella, rica y famosa, con tanto talento, que todo el mundo creía que había nacido así.

Todo el mundo creía que era feliz y se sentía realizada.Y era así porque Bella quería que lo creyeran.

A los treinta y dos años, sus diseños eran famosos en dos continentes.Ella era la única dueña de Fanta-Sea Fashion Inc. Sus creaciones las llevaban personajes de la realeza, estrellas de cine atrevidas y esposas serias de presidentes. Bella tenía oficinas en Nueva York y París. En ese momento estaba divorciada de Jacob Black, uno de los playboys franceses más ricos y deslumbrantes. Las viviendas personales de Bella consistían en un magnífico piso que daba a Central Park, más un apartamento en la Rue Du Rivoli de París y una villa en la Gironde, Francia.

En poco tiempo, como muchos otros antes que ella, Bella había ganado el mundo y había perdido el alma, y por tanto, el talento que había hecho posible su estrellato.

Pero a diferencia de muchos otros, ella casi estaba deseando renunciar a todo eso, si pudiera recobrar su alma.

¿Pero cómo?

Estaba perdida.

Odiaba su posición, situada en la alta sociedad de Nueva York y París y el precario mundo de la moda donde una mala colección podía ser una maldición.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella, que siempre había tenido todas las respuestas, no tenía ninguna. Durante un año había vagado por sus grandiosas viviendas llenas de incalculables antigüedades, sintiéndose perdida y vacía. Y era peor aún cuando cogía un lápiz y un cuaderno y encontraba que tenía la mente en blanco. Algunas veces durante una fiesta, se sentía como un bicho dentro de una botella sin aire, apartada de sus viejos amigos por una pared de cristal invisible. Sonreía más, concedía más entrevistas, iba a más fiestas y trabajaba más que nunca, esperando recobrar su pasión por la vida. Hizo miles de bocetos, pero sus diseños carecían de esa chispa que la hizo famosa.

Totalmente bloqueada, Bella se vio obligada a ocuparse de la publicidad y los aspectos económicos y sociales de su negocio y confiar en sus diseñadores y en su nuevo socio, Riley Bears, normalmente histérico y de gran talento para crear el producto que la hacía tan famosa y rica.

Sin saber qué hacer, Bella continuaba vagando, atrapada en la burbuja de oro que había hecho de su vida.

Hasta la sesión fotográfica en su villa de la Gironde.

Hasta la llamada telefónica de Edward.

Hasta que esa voz masculina y ronca del pasado despertó en ella recuerdos prohibidos de un vaquero alto y moreno. Hasta que al final se sentó y dibujó algo que le encantó; la cara de él. Hasta que empezó a recordar el cielo y las estrellas de Texas y las luciérnagas brillando en las cálidas noches de verano.

La voz de Edward le hizo estremecer, y se sintió viva. Sólo entonces recordó su terrible separación, ese momento en el que ella se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo arrojó a la cara, diciendo que se iba a Nueva York y no a casarse con él a Purdee. Él le arrojó el anillo de nuevo a ella con más violencia, gritándole que si se marchaba, no podría volver más. Bella se fue a casa y lloró hasta que amaneció, y a la mañana siguiente se marchó por cabezonería a Nueva York. Puso su talento por delante del amor. Pero Bella no creía en mirar atrás. Era una criatura del presente y el futuro, que creía que tenía que encontrar un modo de seguir adelante.

¿Pero cómo?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Uno**

Llamativas nubes rojas llenaban el horizonte y el aire olía a lluvia.

Tras la sombra oscura de los pinos y la elegante villa de estuco de Bella con sus vigas de madera oscura, el Gironde turquesa estaba lleno de las pequeñas barcas pesqueras de ostras que los americanos encontraban tan pintorescas.

Normalmente Bella estaba deseando pasar allí unos días con una docena de invitados en su casa. Pero ese día, aunque sólo había pasado una semana, estaba deseando encontrarse en Nueva York.

Se aburrió de sus invitados y les prestó su limusina con el chófer. Le ordenó a su cocinero francés Emmett que les preparara una cesta de picnic llena de varias exquisiteces por las que era famoso en París, junto con varias botellas de su mejor St. Emilion. Bella se despidió de ellos asegurándoles que tenía que quedarse en casa a trabajar. Pero entonces, sin la distracción de la alegría superficial de sus invitados, se sintió incluso más aburrida y alienada que nunca mientras seguía a Riley, su nuevo socio, a la parte trasera de la villa para ver la sesión fotográfica. Allí, estuvo de pie durante horas, con una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera estudiando a James, el famoso fotógrafo parisino que Riley había insistido en llevar. A veces James colgaba de un árbol o un balcón como un mono sólo para conseguir el ángulo apropiado.

James trabajaba desesperadamente con sus fabulosas modelos y sus cámaras durante largas horas para conseguir lo que quería con la luz. El trabajo de James era muy polémico y demasiado erótico para algunas revistas de moda americanas y para el gusto de Bella, pero Riley estaba decidido a que esa sesión fuera tan distinta como la ropa. Riley la convenció de la visión de James, de su uso de los verdes azulados en lugar de los tonos de moda naranjas. Los ayudantes de James estaban gritando y moviéndose por la playa, ajustando un pañuelo, cambiando el pendiente de una modelo, discutiendo con Riley.

Riley, con su penacho de pelo rojo teñido, un mono enorme y zapatos de plataforma, parecía más un payaso loco que un diseñador de moda. No dejaba de aplaudir entusiasmado mientras daba órdenes a todo el mundo y recorría la playa detrás de James y las modelos. De repente, Riley empezó a gritar a James, y Bella decidió que sería mejor que lo tranquilizara antes de que se pusiera tan exigente que James decidiera marcharse.

Dentro de la villa, sonó el teléfono.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando su secretaria, Rose, bajó corriendo los escalones de piedra, sacando la antena de un teléfono inalámbrico. Bella le había dicho que no le pasara ninguna llamada.

—Bella, no quería molestarte, pero…

—Gracias —Bella cogió el teléfono—. ¿Diga?

—¿Bella? —se oyó una voz de hombre ronca con acento tejano.

Bella se estremeció. Su voz lenta y melódica fue como una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que ella no experimentaba esa sensación sensual.

—Soy yo… Edward.

Bella sintió que su fértil imaginación empezó a evocar imágenes del pasado. Casi sintió el calor de sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre su cuerpo. Casi saboreó su boca perfecta, esa boca cálida y experta recorriendo su cuerpo íntimamente… por todas partes.

Se obligó a hablar con calma.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias…

Se calló.Y de repente, Bella se alarmó.

—¿Es… mi madre?

—Se cayó… del tejado.Yo la encontré poco después…

—¡No!

—No se podía hacer nada. Sue murió al instante, como siempre quiso.

Bella, que nunca lloraba, sollozó suavemente.

Recordaba a su madre en la cocina haciendo mermelada, llenando tarros y poniéndolos en la ventana. Bella había adorado seguir a su madre por el jardín mientras recogía moras o una verdura. Su madre había sido una mujer fuerte y vital. Bella había supuesto que viviría hasta que fuera muy vieja. Su muerte repentina le parecía insoportable.

—Lo siento. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que decírtelo yo.

—No… me alegro de que hayas sido tú… Mi madre te quería mucho y…

Bella se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de admitir que ella también le amó una vez.—… Gracias, Edward.

—Llámame cuando tengas el billete para San Antonio, y enviaré a mi piloto a recogerte.

—No quiero molestarte.

—Insisto.

Su tono se endureció, y ella recordó lo duro e implacable que podía ser.

—Haré que una de mis ayudantes te llame —dijo ella con tono frío e impersonal.

—Bien —dijo él aún con más frialdad, Edward le dijo su número de teléfono y luego colgó.

Así que seguía siendo orgulloso, insufrible y arrogante. Y aún tenía genio.

Pero Bella se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, sintiéndose temblorosa y herida.

Su madre había muerto, su madre difícil que nunca la había entendido, pero que siempre había estado a su lado como un ancla invisible.

Y de modo extraño, lo que Bella deseaba más que nada en ese momento de dolor era la voz tierna y consoladora de Edward de nuevo, o mejor que eso, sus brazos rodeándola, abrazándola, haciéndole sentir que no tenía que enfrentarse a eso sola.

Pero era ridículo. Él ya no significaba nada para ella.

Aún así, Bella no podía olvidar su llamada.

Recordó el rostro moreno de Edward. Era grande y de hombros anchos, y tan viril y fuerte que su cuerpo parecía esculpido en bronce. Siempre que había comparado hombres de Nueva York con él, nunca habían sido tan duros o tan auténticos. Todos estaban demasiado bien educados, eran demasiado refinados. Sus manos eran demasiado suaves y sus mentes tan parecidas que todas sus ideas parecían proceder del mismo lugar. Bella había creído que odiaba discutir con Edward, pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo había echado de menos. Edward era terriblemente sexy, con el pelo cobrizo ondulando sobre sus cejas pobladas. Y él lo sabía. Pero ella se sintió secretamente encantada cada vez que él la miraba en lugar de a otra chica, aunque hubieran sido las veces en que ella más le hubiera insultado.

En el sexto curso él ya tenía ese atractivo de poder masculino prohibido. En el instituto, todas las chicas lo querían. ¿Y por qué no? Era un hombre en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Era el sueño secreto de todas las mujeres.

Durante diez años, Bella habla evitado pensar en él. Pero en el instante en que él dijo su nombre, lo recordó todo, lo mucho que se divirtieron juntos, incluso cuando ella odiaba estar encerrada en Purdee. Recordaba el día en que lo esperó en el bosque llevando sólo una capa de flores salvajes de dulce olor sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de Edward la miraron apasionados y ella le susurró cumpleaños feliz. Él quitó las flores, una a una con los dientes, dejando que sus labios rozaran su piel, pero sin besarla hasta que desaparecieron todas. Luego la provocó hasta que ella estuvo como loca de deseo. Él fue maravilloso con ella… y ella fue terrible con él.

Una lágrima de arrepentimiento apareció en sus pestañas. Le amó realmente, pero como había crecido con él no se dio cuenta de lo extraordinario que era el amor, de lo extraordinario que era él. Tontamente había pensado que el amor era algo fácil, pero no lo fue para ella. A través de los años no le quedaban recuerdos de ningún otro hombre, sólo de él. Él fue especial, pero ella no supo o no quiso admitirlo… hasta ese momento.

A él le gustaban los espacios abiertos y grandes, la emoción de la ciudad. Ella fue la intelectual, la que leía buenos libros, la que escuchaba música, la pianista, la buena conversadora. Él era el amante de los animales y de los niños, y de las tardes tranquilas caminando, pescando o cazando. Él no tenía que hablar mucho, y se guardaba muchas cosas.

Sus conversaciones eran como juegos de ping-pong. Él hablaba sobre lo que le interesaba y ella lo que le interesaba a ella. Y cuando hablaban, se escuchaban y les importaba lo que oían. Incluso aunque él no le dijo que la amaba con tanta facilidad como ella hubiera querido, lo demostraba. No como la gente que ella conocía en ese momento, que lo decía con toda facilidad sin sentirlo realmente.

Sintió el vértigo de una interminable necesidad, algo a lo que había renunciado sin pensar por perseguir sus ambiciones. Luego experimentó profunda desilusión al darse cuenta de que había logrado todo con lo que había soñado y mucho más. Y que aunque todo el mundo pensara que era una triunfadora, su trabajo no era suficiente. Durante un año deseó sentir algo que no fuera soledad. En ese momento casi deseaba sentirse indiferente de nuevo, como un bicho en un bote de cristal apartada del mundo real. Pero las paredes de cristal se hicieron añicos y ella se sintió sola y expuesta. Sentía una vaga añoranza por ese hombre al que una vez amó, por los momentos especiales de su juventud, cuando creyó que podría tenerlo todo.

Y sobre todo se preguntó cómo estaría él en ese momento. Sabía que su esposa murió. Posiblemente Edward iría al funeral de Sue. ¿Y si…?

Bella enrojeció y apartó sus ridículas fantasías. No podía ser tan idiota para pensar que la reacción que tuvo al oírlo pudiera significar algo.

Ella iría al funeral de su madre, se ocuparía de su granja, llamaría a una agencia inmobiliaria y se marcharía. Con su nueva colección a punto de salir al mercado, sólo podría quedarse dos días como mucho. Evitaría a Edward como había hecho las otras veces que había vuelto a Purdee.

Excepto aquella primera vez cuando volvió a ver si él aún la quería y Edward huyó de ella y se casó con Irina.

Las sombras de los pinos tras su casa eran más oscuras. Una brisa fría empezaba a desplazar el aire balsámico. Olió el aroma húmedo de la lluvia, sintió una gota en su muñeca y otra en su mejilla. En la casa vecina dos niños morenos estaban tirando un palo a su pequeño estanque. El perro movía la cola mientras ellos le gritaban en francés que lo cogiera. Entonces su madre salió a la terraza para decirles que entraran, y los niños y el perro corrieron a sus brazos. Una mujer mayor con el pelo gris se unió al grupo. Todos sonreían felices.

Bella recordó que su madre le había suplicado que dejara de trabajar tan duro, que se asentara, que le diera nietos como los dos hijos gemelos de Edward que iban todas las semanas a jugar con el Labrador de Sue.

Los hijos sin madre de Edward.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Fácilmente podrían haber sido suyos.

Con esfuerzo, Bella volvió a fijar su atención en James. Estaba corriendo de un lado a otro por la playa, impaciente entre sus enormes modelos con sus vestidos cortos de seda blanca, gritando a Riley que se apartara. James se tiró a la arena para buscar el ángulo apropiado y con un gesto dramático indicó a las modelos que se acercaran. Luego les ordenó que se pusieran de pie junto a él. Levantó su cámara a un ángulo obsceno para poder sacar más piernas y muslos que vestido.

Ése no era el tipo de fotografías que Bella quería.

Riley estaba dando botes de rabia.

Bella sabía que debía ir a supervisar a James y a calmar a Riley. La antigua Bella habría corrido a la playa y le habría recordado a James que le estaba pagando un sueldo exorbitante porque quería fotos que pudiera publicar en una revista de modas. Pero la nueva y vulnerable Bella estaba demasiado preocupada con sus emociones destrozadas y extrañas fantasías para decir algo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la abuela y a la madre meter a los niños en la casa.

Sintió una aplastante soledad, un increíble vacío. Y, ella, que hasta ese día se había enorgullecido de no llorar nunca, no pudo distinguir la figura de James ni de las modelos a través de la cortina de lágrimas.

—¡Bella—a—a! —gritó Claude histérico haciéndole gestos cuando ella dio media vuelta—.¡Bella—a—a!

Pero ella ya no oía ni veía a nadie en la playa.

Olvidó la sesión fotográfica.

Apenas podía respirar.

Se sentó en los escalones, intentando recordar la última vez que había visto a su madre.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Edward Cullen frunció el ceño mientras miraba con timidez el ataúd elegante de Sue Swan. Se sintió culpable, en parte porque sabía que todo el mundo en la sala atribuiría su estado al dolor. Todos sentían pena por él, imaginando que era noble y de sentimientos elevados.

Pero estaba igual de furioso que de triste. Y también asustado. Furioso con Sue por ser tan estúpida. Y asustado porque Bella había vuelto. Y no era fácil ocultar tanta rabia y terror tras un rostro sombrío que todo el mundo interpretara por dolor. Su figura alta y fuerte se inclinó junto al ataúd. Su rostro tenso y arrogante se ensombreció.

«Sue, vieja loca. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eras lo suficiente ágil para subir sola al tejado y arreglar esa teja? ¿Por qué no me pediste que lo hiciera yo igual que me pedías que hiciera todo lo demás? ¿Cómo pediste romperte el cuello el día antes de que finalizáramos la venta de tu granja?» Pero los ojos de Sue continuaron cerrados, la boca arrugada y extrañamente serena mientras estaba tumbada rígida sobre la almohada de satén en ese elegante ataúd que costó más de lo que ella habría permitido que Bella gastara. Algún empleado de pompas fúnebres que no conocía a Sue le había hecho un peinado muy alto y tirante y le había puesto un pintalabios demasiado oscuro, así que parecía más una de esas mujeres estiradas y cotillas de la iglesia que la mujer de espíritu libre que había sido. Alguien había elegido ese vestido negro con botones de perlas, el que nunca se habría puesto Sue viva.

Edward sabía de donde había salido ese vestido. Su hija, su antigua novia, Bella Swan, lo envió dos meses antes, el día en que Sue cumplió setenta años.

—¿Por qué Bella no deja de enviarme vestidos de funeral? —gruñó Sue al verlo. Edward y ella estaban en la terraza de Sue bebiendo limonada.

—Bella siempre hizo cosas extrañas. Por eso me dejó, Sue.

—Yo creía que espabilaría.

Edward apoyó las botas de vaquero en la barandilla de la terraza y se echó hacia atrás en la mecedora, estirando perezosamente sus largas piernas.

—Lo está haciendo bien. Ese vestido no está tan mal.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no eres un tonto que antepone tener buen aspecto a sentirse bien, Edward Cullen.

—Podrías llevarlo a la iglesia, a alguna fiesta o un sitio divertido —sugirió Edward.

—Lo que más frecuento son funerales —dijo Sue volviendo a guardar el vestido en la caja.

De viva, Sue se habría pasado un cepillo entre sus rizos grises sólo para despeinarlos un poco. Y habría cambiado el vestido por unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros.

Ni siquiera a él le parecía bien que fuera enterrada así para toda la eternidad, con un aspecto que no era el suyo.

Una vez más se enfadó con ella por haber muerto antes de que le llegara la hora y antes de que él finalizara la compra de su granja.

¿Cómo podía Sue haberle hecho eso?

¿Cómo podía haberle dejado para que cerrara el trato con Bella, especialmente en ese momento en que los dos estaban libres de nuevo? Sólo el sonido de la voz de Bella dos días antes por teléfono le hizo empezar a pensar en lo solo que se sentía y si ella se sentiría igual.

Edward comenzó a recordar cosas que no debía, y eso provocó que empezara a fantasear. Imaginó cómo seria verla en el aeropuerto, pero luego la secretaria de Bella le llamó y le dijo que ella no quería que fuera a buscarla al avión, que alquilaría un coche e iría sola a la ciudad. Finalmente Edward decidió que eso era lo mejor. Cuanto menos se vieran, mejor. Sí. Sólo la idea de ver a Bella delante de toda la ciudad después de haber estado evitándose el uno al otro durante diez años le hacía sudar bajo su camisa blanca y traje negro y sentía que la corbata le iba a ahogar. Ella aparecería en cualquier momento. Y él ya estaba bajo suficiente presión intentando actuar con normalidad sin tener que enfrentarse a ella también.

Las rosas rojas que había sobre el ataúd llenaban la sala de un olor dulce. Había también abundancia de lilas y crisantemos, y de pronto, Edward recordó lo mucho que a Bella siempre le habían gustado las flores.

Recordó aquella tarde de primavera cuando cumplió veintiún años y ella le dejó una nota y una rosa roja en el asiento de su coche. La nota decía que ella estaría en su lugar especial junto al río. Y la encontró ahí… desnuda mientras le sonreía bajo una manta de flores salvajes.

Recordaba lo suave y salvaje que era, temblando un poco cuando él la tocaba, con la boca tierna y dulce como pétalos de rosas bañados por el sol. Él la besó, la saboreó, explorando con su lengua cada parte de ella hasta que Bella quedó caliente y necesitada. Recordaba el modo en que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, el modo en que ella se agarraba a su espalda y le prometía que nunca dejaría de amarlo, el modo en que llegaban a la cima en perfecta armonía.

Y cuando ella lo abandonó gritándole que lo amaba pero no lo suficiente para enterrarse en Purdee de por vida y se marchó a Nueva York, sin responder nunca a sus cartas o decirle que lo sentía, él pensó que moriría de dolor. Pero no murió, sólo aprendió que el amor podía ser algo fortuito, y se acostumbró a guardárselo para él mismo, por lo que no quedó mucho para Irina.

Y Bella estaba sola de nuevo y los recuerdos de cómo era hacer el amor con ella era lo último que Edward necesitaba. Especialmente porque tendría que verla y hablar con ella delante de Kate. Tendría que actuar como si Bella ya no fuera nada para él. ¿Pero cómo podría fingirlo cuando no dejaba de pensar en acostarse con ella, y no dejaba de preocuparle que Bella, o Kate, o las dos, lo leyeran en su cara?

De repente deseó no haber permitido que Kate le hubiera convencido para ir. Pero le dijo que en una ciudad del tamaño de Purdee, la gente chismorrearía si él no iba al funeral.

Así que Edward rezaba para que Bella se hubiera estropeado o hubiera engordado desde que su marido la dejó. Rezaba para poder mirarla y no sentir nada excepto alivio. Una puerta se abrió tras él.

Luego se oyó el zumbido de gente empezando a hablar. La habitación le pareció más pequeña.

Edward no la vio ni la oyó, pero supo el momento en el que la ciudadana más famosa de Purdee entró en la sala. Bella siempre había tenido algo especial.

Sintió la atracción eléctrica de su presencia en todos los poros de su cuerpo mientras ella caminaba vacilante hacia el ataúd de su madre. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Bella.

Todos menos los de él.

Una mano caliente pareció cerrarse alrededor de su corazón, y se sintió demasiado aterrorizado para mirar, ni siquiera para comprobar si estaba fea y gorda.

Habían pasado diez años desde que ella lo dejó porque él decidió no seguirla a Nueva York, sino volver a Purdee y continuar con el trabajo de la granja de su padre y del padre de su padre. Empezó un negocio de productos lácteos y se hizo respetablemente rico. Tenía muchos pastos verdes y más de mil vacas, su propio avión y pista de aterrizaje. Se casó con Irina Jenkins y se quedó viudo dos años antes. Tras un decente intervalo, toda la ciudad, incluidos sus gemelos Alec y Jasper, conspiró para encontrarle una nueva novia. Todos le convencieron de que la dulce Kate Denali, la nueva veterinaria de Purdee, era perfecta para él.

Kate sentía el mismo amor por los animales que él, y Edward había pensado en pedirla en matrimonio antes de ir a ver a ver a Sue y encontrarla muerta. Aún estaba conmocionado, pero todo el mundo sabía, él incluido, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se lo pidiera.

Así que con su negocio de productos lácteos prosperando y un feliz futuro con Kate y sus hijos, ¿por qué no podía dar la vuelta, sonreír a Bella como si los recuerdos no le obsesionaran y como si pensara que las cosas habían mejorado para los dos?

Pero seguía sin poder mirarla.

Siempre había sido así cuando Bella había estado cerca, esa sensación fuerte y agobiante de deseo físico entre ellos. Como si fueran las dos únicas personas en la habitación. Como si fueran el único hombre y la única mujer de todo el planeta.

Después de que ella se hubiera marchado a Nueva York, él no volvió a sentir una pasión igual. Ni con Irina, su esposa pequeña y morena que tanto se esforzó en complacerlo. Y tampoco con la dulce y dorada Kate.

Pero él estaba volviéndose más viejo y sabio. Demasiado sabio para tener una aventura con Bella. Un hombre que estaba ligado a la tierra necesitaba cierta mujer a su lado. Alguien sensible y manejable que quisiera cocinar y ocuparse de la casa. Alguien que viera sentido en gastar dinero para arreglar las pezuñas de un macho pero no quisiera gastar dinero en su propia manicura. Alguien que fuera firme y maternal con sus hijos. No una diseñadora de modas internacionalmente famosa como Bella, que una vez le dijo que lo último que quería era enterrarse viva en una granja y tener un montón de hijos.

No era para él. Bella era extravagante, llena de fantasías, muy trabajadora y ahorradora. Para Jim su tierra era algo importante que pasaría a sus hijos; y para ella posiblemente no significara nada.

A lo mejor era la hija de un granjero, pero desde siempre había soñado con fama y limusinas. Con hombres de estudios y ricos playboys como el imbécil que se divorció de ella, nombres que se ganaban la vida cobrando vergonzosas cantidades de dinero por nada más que dar su opinión.

—Kate Denali, te presento a Bella Swan —susurró Jessica Stanley detrás de él—.Kate vino a vivir aquí unos meses después de que Irina muriera hace dos años.

—Encantada —murmuró Bella con educación—.Espero que te guste esto.

—Oh, sí, me encanta.

Edward seguía ignorando a las tres mujeres detrás de él.Se pasó una mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar a Jessica, la más cotilla de la ciudad que no pudo aguantarse y presento a su antigua novia y a la nueva.

Otras personas también empezaron a charlar.

Todo el mundo menos él. ¿Por qué no se daba la vuelta y actuaba de modo educado, como se esperaba de él?

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner un brazo por los hombros de Kate y decirle hola a Bella como habría hecho con cualquier otra mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Bella? —preguntó Kate.

—Uno o dos días.Tengo que decidir qué hacer con la granja de mi madre.

—¿Vas a quedártela o a venderla? —preguntó Jessica.

—La muerte de mi madre ha sido inesperada. Odio la idea de venderla, pero no sé que otra cosa puedo hacer.

—A lo mejor te interesa saber que Edward Cullen quería comprarla —añadió Jessica—. Lleva un año alquilando algunos pastos a Sue. Habla con él.

Edward estaba furioso. ¡Vaya entrometida!

—¿Edward? ¿En serio? Vendérsela a él no sería tan malo como vendérsela a un extraño. ¿Está aquí? —preguntó Bella mirando alrededor.

Edward casi sintió el momento exacto en que sus ojos verdes lo encontraron.

—Ahí mismo —le dijo Jessica.

—Edward, querido… —lo llamó Kate suavemente.

La gente no dejaba de entrar y salir y el aire acondicionado estaba luchando una batalla perdida contra el calor de Texas.

Bella quería vender la granja de su madre y él quería comprarla. Pero de repente, a Edward no le importó. Sentía como si se estuviera quemando vivo. En ese momento no podía hablar. No hasta que se encontrara más relajado. No se sentía capaz de ver por primera vez a Bella delante de Kate.

No. Antes tenía que salir y calmarse. Así que cuando Kate volvió a llamarlo, él giró, le hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la puerta y diciendo con la boca los nombres de sus hijos. Kate frunció el ceño, pero para entonces Edward ya estaba en la puerta.

Pero igual de repentinamente, una voz dulce lo llamó, dejándole electrificado.

Lo que le hizo moverse más deprisa, para escapar.

Era propio de Bella correr tras él. Rápida como un gato, apareció delante de las puertas, bloqueando su camino.

El se quedó sin respiración.

Olió su o siempre, olía a flores, como aquel día…

—Edward —susurró Bella—.Cuánto tiempo.

Como imanes, sus ojos se encontraron. Él vio la soledad en su mirada luminosa, pero también vio la silenciosa invitación de aquella boca roja medio abierta.

Y cuando vio cómo lo miraba, supo que su instinto por escapar había sido el acertado. Porque esa mirada sólo podía traerles problemas.

Seguía siendo preciosa.

El oro brillaba en sus orejas y su cuello. Estaba tan elegante y maravillosa con su sencillo vestido negro, que se aterrorizó.

Sobre todo, no dejó de pensar que estaba sola…


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

Bella no había engordado. Estaba tan delgada como siempre, y tan guapa y elegante con su pelo rojo y tristes ojos marrón chocolate.

Edward miró de nuevo su boca húmeda, tan artísticamente perfilada de rojo, el labio inferior más grueso…

Se obligó a apartar la mirada. Fuera, Alec y Jasper habían olvidado que estaban en el funeral de tía Sue y qué debían portarse bien. Se habían quitado las americanas, corbatas, zapatos y calcetines y estaban jugando al escondite en el aparcamiento con sus amigos y un par de perros.

—Edward —susurró Bella de nuevo.

Edward deseó que se apartara de su camino, pero Bella no se movía. Estaba directamente delante de él, así que tendría que tocarla si quería salir. El sol brillaba tras ella, perfilando su figura.

—Todos creen que estoy hablando contigo de la venta de la granja de mi madre… Pero he venido porque me preguntaba si alguna vez has recordado cómo era cuando estábamos juntos —dijo con voz ronca y sonrisa peligrosa.

Bella tenía un ramillete de florecillas prendido en el cuello de su sobrio vestido, resaltando contra su cuello blanco. Edward recordó que había besado ese cuello y lo cálida y suave que era su piel. De pronto las memorias de esa tarde de primavera en la que ella sólo llevaba flores por ropa y se entregó a él como regalo de su cumpleaños le asaltaron con toda su fuerza.

—Sí —dijo él con amargura—.Lo recuerdo…

—Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte, aunque lo he intentado —dijo Bella con tono suave y triste—. Así que he decidido que quizás sea mejor dejar de intentarlo, Edward. No estaba segura de que vinieras al funeral, porque todas las veces que venía tú no te acercabas por casa a saludarme. Y sabía que visitabas a mi madre cada viernes. Sé que estabas evitándome.

—Estaba casado.

—Y yo también… Siento lo de la muerte de Irina.

Él no podía decir que sintiera que su rico ex-marido la dejara.

—Y yo lo de Sue… Y verás, he venido porque Kate dijo que todo el mundo hablaría si yo no venía hoy.

Fancy sonrió irónica.

—Había olvidado lo que es vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Todo el mundo está vigilando y juzgando a todo y a todos.

—Como ahora —dijo Jim mirando incómodo a Kate y a Jessica y esperando que Bella captara la indirecta.

—Jessica sigue siendo la misma entrometida, pero me gusta tu Kate. Es dulce. Y le estoy agradecida de que te hiciera venir, porque realmente eres la única persona a quien quería ver.

Las palabras de Bella, tan sinceras y abiertas, sólo aumentaron su tensión.

—Las otras veces que vine yo tampoco quería hablarte, Edward. Pero ahora sí.

—¿Para qué? Una vez me dijiste que era un paleto corto de vista por contentarme con Purdee.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor no era tan lista como me creía. O a lo mejor lo dije para que no te esforzaras en retenerme. Creo que tenía miedo porque hubiera sido muy fácil que me hicieras cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, nunca lo sabremos.

—Tienes buen aspecto, como siempre. Eres todo músculo. Pensé que a lo mejor no querías verme porque te habías quedado calvo o te había salido barriga.

Lo último que él quería era un cumplido.

—Nunca ha sido para tanto.

—Creo recordar que todas las chicas estaban detrás de ti.

—Porque era un buen jugador de fútbol.

—Tenías otras habilidades que yo admiraba más.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces, Bella.

—Para mí también, Edward.

Se quedaron mirándose. De repente Edward se preguntó con cuántos hombres se habría acostado aparte de con su ex-marido. ¿Le recordaría como un manazas comparándolo con sus amantes más elegantes?

—Esperaba que estuvieras gorda.

—Yo esperaba lo mismo de ti —dijo ella sonriendo.

Con el pelo castaño recogido en la nuca y el vestido negro que acentuaba su feminidad, se la veía tan esbelta y encantadora que se le aceleró en pulso. Sus pechos eran mayores y tenía más curvas. Estaba más sexy.

En el colegio ella fue una niña flaca como un palo con sus trenzas largas y extravagantes vestidos. Luego llegó la fiesta de Semana Santa del tercer curso en la granja de Sue donde llovió y Sue intentó que Bella se pusiera vaqueros como los otros niños en lugar de vestidos de encaje, y Bella se enfadó tanto que bajó a la fiesta completamente desnuda.

Desnuda… Eso le llevó por un mal camino. Durante un momento la imaginó sin ese elegante vestido…

Apartó la mirada con rapidez, desesperado, y fingió estudiar las bisagras de la puerta con rostro serio.

—No solías ser tan serio y tan poco educado con tus viejos amigos.

—Estamos en el funeral de tu madre —dijo muy seco.

—A ella no le habría importado que fueras amable conmigo.

—A lo mejor a mí sí.

—No veo que tengamos que odiarnos porque una vez fuéramos… amantes.

—Yo no te odio.

—Pero no me quieres cerca de ti.

—Eso es diferente a odiar —dijo él solemne.

—¿Significa eso que tienes miedo de lo que aún puedas sentir por mí?

—¡No siento nada por ti!

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

—Bien. Entonces las cosas no se complicarán. Tú, Kate y yo podremos ser amigos. Y como amiga, no te importará que te diga lo mucho que sentí el modo en que te dejé cuando tu padre murió y tú regresaste a casa a ayudar a tu madre… Todo el mundo dice que te va muy bien ahora.

—El dinero siempre fue lo más importante para ti.

—Ya no. Y nunca más con los verdaderos amigos.

—Mantente alejada de mí. Tú y yo… nunca podremos ser amigos.

—¿Entonces qué? Sigues enfadado porque yo no creí que tú fueras capaz de nada. Debí decirte que lo sentía hace años, porque era cierto. Pero fui demasiado cabezota.

¿Creía ella que todo lo que tenía que hacer era disculparse y todo volvería a ser como antes? No era tan fácil, Edward había sufrido durante demasiado tiempo. Además, estaba Kate.

—Mira, tengo que irme —abrió la puerta– Kate y yo… vamos a casarnos.

—Lo sé, Edward.

—Alec y Jasper están locos por ella.

—¿Y tú?

Cinco minutos antes, eso habría sido mucho más fácil de responder. Pero en el calor del momento, todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía sentir, aunque no quisiera, era el rostro con forma de corazón de Bella, su cara blanca, su pelo largo y sedoso y sus suaves y voluptuosos labios rojos. Estaba sola y él también. De repente, todo lo que Edward quiso saber era si aún sabía más dulce que la miel. Si sus manos aún serían calientes y expertas tocando su cuerpo. Si sería aún tan divertido pelear y discutir por todo.

—Como si te importara lo que yo siento —gruñó.

—Sí me importa —admitió Bella con sinceridad.

—Yo también estoy loco por Kate —soltó desafiante, perplejo de haber admitido algo así en voz alta.

La sala se había quedado en silencio. Docenas de ojos los miraban. Docenas de orejas se alertaron cuando él levantó la voz.

—Espero que seas feliz. Como amiga tuya, es todo lo que quiero para ti, Edward.

—¡Eso es mentira, Bella! Y todas las personas cotillas y entrometidas de esta sala lo saben.

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto. Sin pensar, Edward cogió a Bella y la apretó contra su cuerpo duro y masculino.

—¡Como he dicho tú y yo no podemos ser amigos!

Edward sintió el abultamiento de sus suaves pechos apretados contra su pecho musculoso. Supo que era ahí donde ella pertenecía. Donde los dos pertenecían… para siempre.

El calor de Bella pasó a él, acabando con su resistencia, y supo entonces que no debió tocarla.Igual que supo que debía soltarla, pero su delicioso y suave cuerpo se deslizaba contra el suyo, encajando perfectamente del modo que él conocía, y sus brazos de hierro no pudieron soportar la «salvaje» necesidad de abrazarla más.

Los ojos verdes de Bella se abrieron mucho. Incluso aunque él le cogió con fuerza de los brazos, ella no gritó ni forcejeó. Quizá sabía que hacerlo habría sido inútil. A lo mejor no quería hacer nada que empeorara la escena. Pero posiblemente lo que había querido todo el tiempo era provocarlo para que hiciera algo loco y salvaje como eso.

—Edward… —se oyó la voz tranquila de Kate detrás de él.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando, escuchando. Los cotilleos durarían días. Pero a Edward no le importaba.

—Edward, será mejor que dejes marcharse a Bella y vayas a ver a los niños —dijo Kate un poco más alto—. Jasper acaba de tirar algo al coche de Jessica.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jessica corriendo hacia la puerta.

Despacio, la cabeza de Edward se aclaró y apartó los dedos de los brazos de Bella. Dejó caer las manos a los lados.

Sabía que se había pasado. Pero no podía disculparse. No cuando apenas podía respirar. No cuando pelear con Bella le gustaba mucho más que hacer el amor con cualquier otra mujer. No cuando realmente quería más de ella.

De repente, todo fue demasiado para él, su furia por la muerte de Sue, sus extraños sentimientos por Bella…

Respiró profundamente y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Quizás si ella no le hubiera hablado en ese momento, él hubiera recuperado el control.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Bella tocando su brazo.

—¡Como si te importara! —replicó, perdiendo el control de nuevo, furioso con ella—. ¿Cuándo te importó algo la felicidad de alguien que no fueras tú?

De nuevo, sus cuerpos se rozaron, sólo que esa vez ella retrocedió de un salto como si él quemara. Edward sabía que la haría daño. Quizás también haría daño a Kate, pero no podía enfrentarse a ninguna de las dos mujeres en ese momento. Ni a sus traviesos hijos. Ni a nadie.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Salió al porche, bajó las escaleras de cemento, ignorando los gritos de sus gemelos mientras corrían entre los coches. Ignoró a Jessica que estaba gritándole que hiciera algo con Jasper que estaba tirando piedras. Apenas notó que fue Bella la que fue a ocuparse de sus hijos.

Edward corrió hacia su camión.

Pero una vez se encontró circulando a toda velocidad por la autopista, se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó el cuello, no se sintió mejor.

Sin pensar en lo que Kate le dijera después, tiró la corbata de seda a la parte trasera donde estaban las latas de aceite y las herramientas.

No servía de nada ir muy lejos. No cuando no tenía donde esconderse.

Paró en el arcén. Durante un rato se quedó mirando sin ver los verdes pastos. Luego se inclinó sobre el volante y cerró los ojos.

Había sido estupendo sentir a Bella junto a su cuerpo.

Sólo mirarla había revivido el viejo deseo, como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Edward quería sentir de nuevo su piel de terciopelo bajo sus manos. Quería besarla, la quería desnuda y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Durante diez años se había enterrado vivo, casándose con la mujer equivocada, teniendo hijos en seguida, comprando tierras, vacas, edificios y equipo sofisticado. Tenía nuevos graneros, nuevos tractores y un sistema de irrigación. Y al final se había construido una mansión en lo alto de una colina.

Pero era como Sue le dijo.

—Tú trabajas continuamente para intentar demostrarte que no eres el paleto que Bella dijo. Ella está haciendo lo mismo en Nueva York, y se matará tratando de demostrar que tuvo razón al abandonarte.

Sue se había equivocado respecto a Bella, pero había acertado con él. Nunca se olvidó de Bella. Sólo fingía. La primera vez que ella regresó a Purdee después de dejarle, él se disgustó tanto que corrió a casarse con Irina sólo para demostrar a todo el mundo, especialmente a Bella, que la había olvidado.

Pero verla de nuevo y tenerla cerca… Lo cambió todo. Como una droga peligrosa, podía engancharlo y alejarlo de la razón.

Si tenían una aventura, él echaría a perder su vida, porque ella no querría más que algo pasajero.

Y si Bella no se marchaba de la ciudad en seguida, Edward perdería a Kate y la frágil felicidad que tanto había luchado por conseguir.

Bueno bueno bueno, que momento más incómodo hubo entre ellos dos, pobre Edward, se nota que con el regreso de Bella toda su tranquilidad se va a ir a la mierda xd. Y Kate es un maldito pan de Dios, tratando de solucionar la vida de Edward.

Por cierto, lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero es que casi todos los días suelo tener unas migrañas y mareos que no me permiten hacer nada excepto estar acostada (hasta parpadear me duele :'v). El fin de semana voy a tratar de terminar la historia y veré si inicio una nueva.

GRACIAS A TODXS POR SUS REVIEWS 3

Bianca C.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

—¿Entonces cuándo vas a preguntarle a Bella si te venderá la granja? —preguntó Kate no por primera vez.

—Cuando me apetezca.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me callo. Tú ganas.

—Bien.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Pasado un rato, Kate fue a la pila de nuevo y lavó dos manzanas.

Sintiéndose culpable, Edward se ocultaba tras su periódico matinal, pero eso sólo hizo que Kate se moviera con más determinación por el suelo de la enorme cocina de Edward, abriendo armarios con golpes, haciendo ruido al preparar los sándwiches para los gemelos y echando leche en sus termos para el colegio. Había estado acosando a Edward con preguntas durante casi una hora mientras arreglaba la cocina y preparaba el desayuno. Ésa era la primera mañana que Edward realmente deseaba que los gemelos no hubieran tirado piedras al autobús del colegio el viernes anterior y hubieran roto una ventanilla. Si no lo hubieran hecho, no habrían sido expulsados durante una semana del autobús y Kate no tendría que ir a su casa cada mañana de camino a la clínica para llevarlos en su coche al colegio.

Y él no tendría que verla tanto.

El teléfono sonó, pero antes de que Kate pudiera cogerlo, los chicos lo cogieron en el piso de arriba. Parecía que esperaban una llamada, lo que era sospechoso.

—Todo el mundo en Purdee habla del modo en que trataste a Bella el sábado en el funeral de Sue —dijo Kate adoptando una táctica diferente —.Y también del modo en que te marchaste y nos abandonaste a mí y a los niños. Fancy fue estupenda. Nos invitó a cenar y luego nos trajo a casa.

—Me sorprende oír que la hija pródiga de Purdee sepa cocinar.

—Imagino que lo hace bien casi todo. Los chicos se divirtieron mucho con ella. Y se portaron bien. Bella sabía qué decir en cada momento. Dijo que a Sue le hubiera gustado que ellos se quedaran con Sam.

—Bueno, puedes decirle a Bella de mi parte que yo ya les he dicho que no pueden quedarse con Sam.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo digo yo.

Edward no apartó los ojos del periódico. Sin duda Bella había conseguido alterar su vida. Kate le estaba agobiando desde el funeral. Y no sólo los llevó a casa aquella noche, sino que inteligentemente ofreció a los gemelos el perro bobo de Sue, que tenía la costumbre de morderles la ropa y de perseguir cualquier cosa que se moviera, especialmente coches, gallinas y ganado. Casi todas las mañanas, como ese día, los gemelos se levantaban demasiado tarde para dar de comer a los animales que ya tenían, así que lo último que Edward necesitaba era a Sam arañando la puerta y ladrando para que le dieran de desayunar.

—Edward, la forma en que trataste a Bella en el funeral, el que ni siquiera quieras preguntarle por la venta de la granja…

—¡No!

—Incluso la reacción que has tenido hacia lo de Sam… Bueno, todo el mundo dice que no estás siendo tú mismo. Normalmente eres tranquilo y dulce.

Tranquilo y dulce… Quizás fuera así cuando Bella no estaba cerca.

—Todo el mundo… —siguió diciendo Kate.

—Todo el mundo consiste seguramente en Jessica, Mike Newton y tú —dijo muy serio, pasando una hoja con tanta fuerza que la rompió—.¡Todo el mundo puede irse al diablo! Estoy harto y cansado de vivir mi vida para otras personas —levantó la mirada—.Eh, se supone que los gemelos deben prepararse sus meriendas. Vas a mimarlos demasiado.

—A lo mejor Jessica fue la primera en hablar —continuó Kate—.Pero la mayoría de las personas aparte de Jessica están murmurando —dijo mirándolo mientras envolvía una manzana en celofán.

—¿Quién?

—Casi todo el mundo.

—Pues tú podrías haberme defendido…

—Les dije que estás muy mal desde que encontraste a Sue muerta. Que estás también preocupado de que las negociaciones para comprar su granja se desvanecieran al haber muerto tan de repente, con tus planes de aumentar el ganado y todo eso.

—Entonces las murmuraciones se acabarán en seguida.

—Pero sé que Bella debe sentirse fatal.

—Es mucho más dura de lo que crees.Lo superará.

—Su madre acaba de morir, Edward. Creo que Bella se lo ha tomado muy mal. Al menos es lo que le está diciendo a todos. Dice que quiere ser tu amiga.

—¿Quieres decir que está cotilleando a mis espaldas? —gritó furioso—.¡Pensé que se marcharía justo después del funeral!

—Bueno, dice que ha cambiado de opinión, y ahora piensa quedarse… indefinidamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sólo tienes que ir a verla y disculparte, nada más —insistió Kate mientras cerraba las mochilas y las dejaba en el mostrador, sirviendo a continuación una taza de café para Edward—.Sé que te sientes culpable. No serás tú mismo hasta que vayas allí. Estoy cansada de tu malhumor y tu estado decaído.

Edward la miró inexpresivo.

No la había besado ni abrazado desde el día del funeral, y Kate era una pequeña mujer de suave pelo dorado y enormes ojos marrones y tímidos que siempre lo seguían con adoración. Pero que lo mirara así en esos momentos sólo le hacía sentirse más culpable, porque él no correspondía a sus sentimientos. No podía engañarse más. Sabía que ella nunca podría excitarlo como Bella.

Kate era tan dulce y amable, tan tranquila y suave. Y tenía mucho talento con sus vacas. Normalmente era agradable y fácil de trato, flexible y dispuesta, lo que todo el mundo le había dicho que él necesitaba. También cocinaba muy bien, algo importante para un hombre que realizaba una dura labor física a diario.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué ha hecho a Bella decidir quedarse? —preguntó Edward.

—Bueno, quieres tomar una decisión sobre la granja. Lo que significa que tienes que ir a disculparte para poder hablar de negocios.

Edward pensó en Bella, bella y suave y sola en casa de Sue.

Si Kate lo amaba, ¿por qué no sentía el desastre que los amenazaba?

Sintió ganas de levantarse y gritarle a Kate que tenía miedo de ir allí y de hablar con ella porque sentía por Bella algo más poderoso de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie… incluida ella.

Pero lo último que quería era herir a Kate. Especialmente cuando se portaba tan bien con sus hijos y ellos estaban locos por ella. Así que apartó la silla y se levantó, forzándose a abrazar suavemente a Kate.

—Me vas a quitar el pintalabios, Edward…

Despacio, inclinó la cabeza y la besó, decidido a hacer desaparecer a Bella de su cabeza.

Pero encontró los labios de Kate duros e infantiles, y no disfrutó mucho del beso hasta que se olvidó y fantaseó con que era Bella a quien abrazaba y a quien besaba. Bella, que siempre había sido tan ardiente y apasionada. Pero sus besos hambrientos fueron demasiado para Kate, y lo apartó.

—Será mejor que no nos dejemos llevar.

—Para ser veterinaria eres muy mojigata.

—Jim.

—Quizá ya sea hora de que nos dejemos llevar —gruñó—.Eso es lo que se supone que hacen las personas que planean casarse.

—¿Es eso una proposición? —preguntó Kate sorprendida.

Él también se sorprendió, pero antes de poder responder, Jasper y Alec bajaron corriendo las escaleras como un par de caballos salvajes.

—¡Adiós, papá! —gritaron cogiendo las mochilas.

—¡Hoy voy yo delante!

—¡No, me toca a mí!

Estaban forcejeando para ver quién salía primero por la puerta.

—Espero que no nos haya metido manzanas de nuevo —gritó Jasper golpeando la puerta.

—O yogur.

—Papá, Fancy acaba de llamar. Dijo que podemos ir a recoger a Sam cuando queramos.

Jim se puso rabioso.Por suerte Jasper y Alec salieron antes de que él los cogiera del cuello.

Mientras los seguía, Kate habló con Edward.

—¡Prométeme que irás a disculparte con Bella!

—¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos… esta tarde? —sugirió.

—Porque es algo que Bella y tú tenéis que arreglar solos.

Edward se quedó mirando el rostro dulce e inocente de Kate. Vaciló y luego asintió, pensando si su promesa muda no significaría que su destino estaba escrito. Sintiéndose condenado, salió al porche, que estaba lleno de bicis, bates y balones. Vio a Gracie convencer a los niños para que no se pelearan por ir delante y ponerlos el cinturón antes de marcharse.

Sus hijos la adoraban, aunque les preparara manzanas y yogures de merienda.

¿Pero qué sentía él?

Se sentía terriblemente culpable porque sabía que la muerte de Irina había sido muy dura para sus hijos hasta que él empezó a salir con Kate. Más culpable aún al recordar lo excitado que se sintió al ver a Bella con su ajustado vestido negro.

Edward tenía mucho que hacer, pero en lugar de ponerse manos a la obra, se sentó en los escalones, mirando al cielo azul y pensando en la única cosa que no debía… en Bella.

De verdad que no comprendo a Kate, digo, ¿Qué no se dió cuenta de las chispas que saltaban de Bella y Edward el día del funeral? Y eso chicxs, puede provocar un gran incendio. Aunque aún así la respeto, ¿saben? Porque al pedirle a Edward que vaya con Bella corre el riesgo de perder todo.

No olviden comentar, me emociona mucho que les guste la historia!

Bianca C.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

En sus días de instituto, Bella Swan siempre le dio problemas a Edward. Mientras otras chicas lo perseguían, ella constantemente le había señalado sus defectos. Y al final esa delgaducha castaña con trenzas y extravagantes vestidos llegó a él del modo que no hizo ninguna otra chica. Incluso aunque Bella se portara de modo orgulloso, como si fuera mejor que nadie, había algo solitario y vulnerable que le llegó a Edward al corazón. Siempre estaba buscando pelea, pero él ignoraba sus insultos y actuaba de forma caballerosa, defendiéndola de los otros chicos, cuando podía controlar su genio.

Bella nunca había sido popular entre sus compañeros, quizá por ser hija única y mimada, o por ser un gusano de biblioteca, o por vestir de modo diferente, y tampoco se

preocupó mucho en encajar.

Cuando los otros niños se preocupaban de criar conejos y cerdos y carneros en sus granjas, ella practicaba el piano y leía enciclopedias de arriba a abajo. Siempre subía al escenario del colegio con la cabeza muy alta, ganando todos los premios.

Durante los recreos los otros chicos jugaban mientras que ella se sentaba bajo una sombra con sus remilgados vestidos y leía libros gordos que ni siquiera le habían mandado en el colegio o dibujaba modelos.

Sacaba las mejores notas. Ni siquiera se le daban mal las matemáticas y las ciencias como ocurría con las chicas. Edward no era bueno en nada excepto en fútbol. Ella siempre presumía delante de él diciendo que un día abandonaría Purdee y sería rica y famosa y que nunca regresaría.

A los dieciséis años, sus padres le regalaron un pequeño coche deportivo como premio a sus notas, y eso la volvió más presumida e imposible que nunca. Un día, cuando llevaba con el coche una semana, algunos de los chicos más gamberros le gastaron una broma.

Su coche era tan pequeño, que fue fácil para diez de los jugadores de fútbol subirlo por las escaleras del gimnasio, mientras ella y las otras chicas se estaban duchando tras la clase de gimnasia. A la salida, Bella salió corriendo fuera con un vestido blanco y sus trenzas castañas rodeándole la cabeza.

Al ver su coche en lo alto de aquellas escaleras se quedó helada. Todos los chicos se rieron de ella cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de furia.

Se dio media vuelta.

—¿Cuál de los estúpidos jugadores de fútbol hizo esto? —miró directamente a Edward como si supiera que era él, lo que le hizo enrojecer y a ella sentirse segura—.¡Tú eres el jugador más idiota de todos Edward Cullen!

Todo el mundo se rió más porque no fue Edward. Y eso la puso tan nerviosa que se le cayeron las llaves del coche.

Pero Tyler Crowley el mejor amigo de Edward las cogió y las levantó sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quién es idiota ahora?

—¡Tú! Eres un… retrasado.

—No soy ningún retrasado porque tengo las llaves de tu coche —dijo lanzándolas por encima de su cabeza.

Entonces los otros muchachos empezaron a lanzárselas de uno a otro, gritando y riendo ante los esfuerzos desesperados de Bella por cogerlas. Finalmente, cuando tenía la cara roja y la manga del vestido rota por haber levantado mucho los brazos, Edward pensó que el juego había llegado demasiado lejos. Se puso en medio y cogió las llaves. Pero ella no le dio las gracias. No. Se acercó a él con miedo, como si pensara que él volvería a lanzarlas como todo el mundo le decía que hiciera. Pero Bella lo miró, con los ojos y la cara desencajada de llorar, y él sintió su soledad y su aislamiento. Así que en lugar de lanzarlas, suavemente las puso en su mano extendida. Durante un instante la mano de Bella rozó la suya, y Edward sintió una fuerte atracción… como un lazo entre ellos.

Entonces Tyler soltó un gruñido, y el puño de Bella se cerró sobre las llaves, y sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de Edward mientras lo miraba furiosa.

—¡Te odio! Más que a nadie. Te crees algo porque todas las chicas van detrás de ti. Sólo eres un jugador de fútbol idiota. Eres incluso más idiota que Tyler.

—Eh, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de tu estúpido coche —declaro Edward enfadado.

Entonces él arremetió contra ella, pero Bella se metió en el coche y habría cerrado la puerta encima de su mano si él no la hubiera apartado a tiempo. Edward se miró los dedos, pensando que había estado a punto de aplastárselos.

Furioso, la vio marcharse dando tumbos al bajar esos escalones y luego acelerar en la carretera.

Más enfadado que nunca con ninguna chica, se metió en su camión y la persiguió. Cuando ella lo vio por el retrovisor, aceleró.

Lo que sólo le enfadó más. Tanto que él también aceleró.

Cuando ella se metió en una carretera secundaria para desconcertarlo, Edward supo que ya la tenía, porque ninguna chica podía conocer las carreteras secundarias tan bien como él. Edward pasaba muchas noches conduciendo por ellas con Tyler. Conducían durante horas y luego paraban, bebían cerveza y hablaban de chicas.

La carretera era arenosa, y ella conducía demasiado deprisa. Edward debió disminuir la velocidad, pero estaba tan furioso que no pensaba con lógica, así que se olvidó del charco donde el barro era muy profundo.

Por eso lo que sucedió fue su culpa.

Cuando rodeó la esquina, ella ya estaba patinando. Edward dio un frenazo justo cuando el pequeño coche rojo de Bella salió despedido y rodó poniéndose al revés dentro del charco.

Su último pensamiento fue que ella habría muerto. Entonces se golpeó la frente con el volante.

Durante un rato estuvo demasiado mareado para moverse. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos y vio a través de su propia sangre fueron las largas trenzas castañas de Bella saliendo de debajo del coche.

Si estaba muerta, sería su culpa, y él tampoco querría vivir. Pensó en que era la única hija de Sue, que todo el mundo hablaba de que la vieja Sue había perdido a varios bebés antes de tener a Bella, y por eso se entendía que la sencilla Sue hubiera minado a su hija como si fuera una princesa.

Edward casi se cayó cuando su tobillo se dobló dolorosamente al salir de su camión. Pero se olvidó de su propio dolor al ver esas trenzas castañas que siempre estaban limpias y brillantes echadas sobre el barro.

Uno de los neumáticos seguía dando vueltas cuando llegó al coche. El olor a gasolina le dio nauseas.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, histérico por sacarla de ahí antes de que el coche explosionara.

Ninguna respuesta.

Asomándose bajo el coche, la vio hecha un ovillo con una postura grotesca.

Respiró profundamente, con miedo de intentar moverla y con miedo de no hacerlo.

Suavemente le puso las manos en los hombros y tiró, sacando el cuerpo de debajo del coche.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía fláccida y sin huesos, infinitamente frágil. Con una mano temblorosa, Edward le tocó la cara. Nunca había tocado nada tan suave como su mejilla. Se preguntó por qué nunca notó lo bonita que era.

—¡Bella!

Ella siguió echada entre sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo, con la piel muy pálida.

Edward empezó a temblar y la abrazó, gritando su nombre. Pero ella no se movió ni gimió. Edward no creía que alguien pudiera estar tan pálido e inmóvil y seguir vivo. Entonces vio sangre en la parte delantera de su vestido blanco, y recordando lo que le habían enseñado sobre arterias y cómo detener el flujo de sangre, la tumbó en el suelo y empezó a abrirle el vestido.

Incluso teñido de sangre, tenía el sujetador de encaje más bonito que nunca había visto. Había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta de lo redondos que eran sus pechos. Se arrancó su camisa para taponar la sangre que parecía salir de un corte sobre su pezón derecho.

El corte no era muy profundo, y la sangre dejó de salir en seguida. Edward se relajó un poco. Bajo su mano sintió la carne caliente de su pecho. Entonces, despacio, notó un latido firme bajo sus dedos.

Era su corazón.

Estaba viva.

Fue el momento más feliz de su vida.

—Abre los ojos —susurró.

Ella siguió igual.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella Swan, deja de torturarme y ábrelos ya!

—No tienes que decir palabrotas —ronroneó abriendo las pestañas—.No me gustan los chicos que dicen palabrotas, porque hacerlo es una estupidez.

Él apenas la oyó. Estaba viendo que tenía los ojos cafés más bonitos del mundo.

—Siempre te has creído muy lista —murmuró casi con ternura.

—Sé que soy mucho más lista que tú.

—¿Entonces por qué te has salido de la carretera?

—Porque tú estabas persiguiéndome.Tú… me has hecho salirme.

—¡No!

Pero Edward inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y vio su mano bronceada sobre su pecho blanco. Tragó saliva para quitarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Asustado de lo que ella pudiera decirle por ser tan fresco, se apartó. ¿Qué haría Bella cuando viera que le había abierto el vestido hasta la cintura y había puesto sus manos sobre ella?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella, sorprendiéndolo al sonreír de forma dulce y seductora—.Pareces asustado. Pensé que los grandes jugadores de fútbol eran valientes. Pensé que sabías todo lo que se puede saber sobre las chicas.

—Quizá no debas moverte ni hablar —gruñó Edward, esperando su ataque en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, realmente no puedo quedarme aquí echada medio desnuda todo el día, dejando que tú me manosees, especialmente cuando nadie puede venir y pillarnos.

Pero cuando ella intentó sentarse, su gemido de dolor le dolió a él tanto como a ella. Rápidamente, Edward la sujetó con los brazos para ayudarla. Pero cuando la dejó sentada y fue a apartarse, ella no le dejó.

—Alguien podría venir y vernos así —dijo Edward cuando ella se agarraba y se apretaba contra él.

Bella lo miró.

—No me importa —murmuró descarada y suavemente, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro—. Creo que me has salvado la vida.

Su respiración era como una caricia. A Edward se le puso la boca seca. Sintió su cuerpo suave amoldándose a su abdomen musculoso. Sabía que debía levantarse, pero estaba perdiendo su voluntad. Bajó la mirada y vio de nuevo sus pechos y pezones.

Era preciosa, y Edward no quería que lo fuera. De repente todo fue demasiado… El miedo, el inexplicable deseo prohibido hacia la chica más imposible del mundo…

—Te llevaré a casa.

—Aún no. Tengo mucho miedo. Sólo abrázame un poco más. Cuando me abrazas, no me mareo tanto.

Nadie le había hecho nunca sentirse tan fuerte ni poderoso.

Ella se acurrucó más y suspiró, y él aguantó la respiración cuando Bella le puso la mano en el muslo.

Edward estaba calmándose porque estaba viva, pero estaba poniéndose nervioso al mismo tiempo por tenerla abrazada, desnuda hasta la cintura mientras ella movía los dedos por su pierna. En lugar de culparlo del accidente, lo veía como a un héroe. Se acurrucó más. Su mano inocente se movía con sorprendente habilidad. En seguida él se sintió acalorado.

—Siento haberte llamado idiota —susurró Bella—.Siempre he querido pensar que todo el mundo y todo aquí era estúpido, especialmente tú, porque nunca quise que hubiera nada que me tentara a quedarme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque en el mundo hay más aparte de Purdee, y yo quiero verlo. Y la única vez que mi madre o mi padre abandonan la granja es cuando necesitan una manga hidráulica o una polea.

—Supongo que Purdee no es diferente de otros lugares. Y a mí me gusta.

Ella le miraba la boca, y el fuego suave y café chocolate que iluminaba sus ojos parecía salvaje y erótico. Pero su voz era suave, dulce, sin su acostumbrado tono chillón.

—Y a Purdee también le gustas tú. Pero yo no encajo aquí.

—Porque no lo intentas. A mí me gustas tú, Bella.

—Cualquier chica te vale —murmuró ella chupándose los labios.

—Ya no.

—¿En serio?

—Tú eres especial —sonrió.

—Tú también.

Edward le puso la mano en la cara y enroscó un mechón castaño entre sus dedos.— Tienes un pelo precioso. Es muy suave. De hecho eres… muy guapa cuando eres agradable.

—A lo mejor tenía miedo de ser agradable.

—A mí me gustabas en cierto modo… incluso antes de ser agradable.

—A mi también me gustabas tú.

Fue una conversación extraña para Edward, porque normalmente no se le daban bien las palabras.

Con exquisita suavidad, ella le besó, y la dulzura de sus labios, los sumió en el silencio. De nuevo, él se habría apartado, pero ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando la lengua de Edward rozó la suya, Bella apretó más. Se le daba bien besar, gimiendo y suspirando, casi ronroneando como una gatita, y el beso continuó, hasta que él apenas fue capaz de respirar.

En las semanas que siguieron, Edward empezó a ir a su granja después del entrenamiento de fútbol y sus tareas para ver cómo estaba. Incluso le pidió prestados un par de libros y los leyó de principio a fin sólo para impresionarla. Pero ella leía un libro nuevo casi cada día, y le interesaba más practicar sus besos.

—Yo puedo leer sola —le dijo un día, cerrando su libro mientras le llevaba al columpio del porche, donde se besaron—. Pero no puedo hacer esto sola..Y no querría aunque pudiera. No querría hacerlo con nadie excepto contigo.

Cuando mejoró, Bella encontraba siempre excusas para ir a la ciudad pasando por la granja del padre de Edward donde imaginaba que le encontraría conduciendo el tractor. Él la saludaba con la mano y ella paraba y lo miraba.

Hizo que las otras chicas parecieran a su lado fáciles y aburridas.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de que había cometido el terrible error de enamorarse de una chica que era tan diferente a él como el día de la noche, una chica que creía en los sueños hechos realidad, una chica que aspiraba a tener la luna y las estrellas cuando todo lo que él quería era tenerla a ella.

Este capítulo debo decir que es mi favorito hasta ahora, es agradable saber cómo inició toda esta historia llena de tensión sexual xd.

¡No olviden comentar!

Bianca C.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

Con el puño a un milímetro de la puerta, Edward estaba de pie en el porche de Sue. Primero averiguaría si Bella le vendería la granja. Luego terminaría ese asunto entre ellos de una vez por todas.

¿Entonces por qué no le ponía Bella las cosas fáciles y le abría la puerta? Sam había aparecido y se había puesto frente al felpudo como si también esperara.

Edward se quitó el sombrero y se secó el sudor de la frente. Había llamado tanto rato a la puerta que se le habían puesto los nudillos rojos.

Respiró impaciente. Se apartó de la puerta y se miró las botas. Estaban manchadas de barro. Fue a un escalón y se lo quitó. Luego volvió y llamó de nuevo. Caminó de un lado a otro. En el lugar más fresco del porche vio el columpio de Sue, y recordó cuando se sentaba ahí con Bella y tomaban un refresco helado, charlando y susurrando entre besos. El aroma a tréboles, heno bañado por el sol y zarzamoras se llevó su mal humor, transportándolo a aquellos días más felices y despreocupados. Bella no había sido buena en el deporte ni en socializar, pero tenía una poderosa imaginación. Quería ver el mundo y averiguar cosas sobre el sexo, y quería intentar cosas con él que había leído en libros. Desde el principio, fue apasionada.

El porche rodeaba tres lados de la casa, y Edward la recorrió entera, llamando a Bella. No consiguió respuesta, pero no se marcharía. No con el coche de alquiler de Bella aparcado junto al viejo Dodge de Sue.

Finalmente le dio a la puerta un empujón y entró. Sin Sue recordándole que se limpiara los pies en el felpudo, se olvidó de hacerlo. Más tarde cuando vio los pegotes de barro en el suelo y recordó, la casa le pareció tan vacía, fría y grande sin Sue que no le importó mucho.

Los cuadros se habían descolgado de las paredes y estaban amontonados. Había cajas llenas de vaqueros de Sue y botas y sus enormes sombreros de paja.

Sus botas resonaban en el suelo de madera mientras pasaba junto al piano de Bella, junto a las habitaciones de altos techos y se detenía en el comedor, donde sacó una copa verde de una caja y la levantó a la luz. Le dio un golpecito con una uña y emitió un dulce sonido cristalino. Esa costumbre suya siempre molestó a Sue, que aparecía corriendo para quitársela de la mano.

Una cortina se agitaba junto a una ventana, y sonrió, pensando que podría ser el fantasma de Sue. Se oyó un sonido fuera, y entonces le llamó la atención el caballo negro que galopaba al final del prado y la mujer maravillosa con pelo castaño que lo montaba.

Edward dejó la copa sobre la mesa del comedor con tanta fuerza que casi la rompió. Entonces fue cuando vio el montón de diseños de ropa que Bella debió haber hecho junto a un fax recién instalado. Con curiosidad, Edward leyó seis o siete faxes de algún histérico llamado Riley que no dejaba de insistir en que debía regresar en seguida a Nueva York. Bella había tachado con una cruz un dibujo enviado por fax firmado por ese Riley.

Entonces, de pronto, la mirada de Edward se posó en tres preciosos dibujos de carboncillo de Jasper y Alec acariciando a Sam. Había una acuarela de los gemelos bebiendo refrescos con Sam extendido en sus regazos en el columpio del porche.

Edward levantó los dibujos, y le gustaron mucho. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Entonces los dejó de nuevo, soltando una palabrota. Bella había hecho deliberadamente amistad con sus hijos a sus espaldas.

¿Por qué se habría molestado? Una vez le dijo que nunca querría hijos. Sacó los documentos referentes a la venta de la granja de su bolsillo trasero, los desdobló y los puso en la mesa junto a los dibujos de los niños. Luego salió, más enfadado que nunca. Era el final de la tarde, y la luz teñía las maderas de la casa de un tono rosa dorado. Las largas sombras bajo el granero al otro lado del prado eran casi moradas.

Había olvidado la costumbre de Bella de cabalgar a esa hora. A él le encantaba ver una mujer bonita en un buen caballo. Y nadie en toda la ciudad montaba mejor que Bella. A lo mejor porque nadie recibió clases de equitación tan caras como ella.

Edward cruzó el campo. Sam salió tras él.

Bella vio al hombre y detuvo al caballo. Edward se quedó quieto.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato bajo el enorme cielo violeta.

Edward sintió el peligroso comienzo de algo nuevo y grandioso.

Bella parecía llenar el enorme vacío del paisaje, el gran vacío de su vida. Encima de las botas de montar, su chaqueta roja ondulaba con el viento. Llevaba una fusta. Dando un grito, Bella golpeó al caballo y galopó salvajemente directamente hacia él. Sam salió disparado como una bala.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró, pero no se movió. Se quedó de pie mientras ella corría hacia él. Incluso cuando Bella no tiró de las riendas hasta el último segundo, incluso cuando él pensó que iba a matarlo, apretó los dientes y clavó los talones en el suelo, forzándose a no moverse. Finalmente, cuando ella tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, el caballo se detuvo, clavando las patas traseras.

Bella siempre había sido una amazona espectacular con total dominio del caballo, y seguía siéndolo.

Pero a Edward le temblaban las piernas, y se sentía vagamente mareado.

Sintió la respiración caliente del caballo a pocos centímetros de sus mejillas, y gotas de sudor cayeron por su espalda. El corazón le latía con violencia. Y en su interior empezó a nacer la rabia tras el miedo.

La deslumbrante maniobra de Bella era una acrobacia de rodeo que aprendió cuando Sue la envió a Perú. Bella la había realizado antes, pero nunca con tanto dramatismo. Nunca arriesgando la vida de Edward.

Edward deseaba que su miedo y malestar disminuyeran un poco. Pero al mirar a Bella, se puso rabioso.

Sin pensar, cogió a Bella de las muñecas y la bajó del caballo. Luego le quitó la fusta, la partió en dos y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Matarme?

Sus labios rojos perfectamente perfilados se curvaron, y levantó la barbilla orgullosa y desafiante. Durante un rato, no respondió. Pero cuando lo hizo, su voz de miel fue suave y fría.

—¿Me habrías dejado?

—¿Me habrías matado?

Ella lo miró testaruda y entonces, con naturalidad, empezó a quitarse los guantes de montar.

—Eso es lo último que querría hacer.

—¿Entonces qué intentabas demostrar?

—Creo que lo sabes —susurró poniendo una mano a cada lado de su rostro—.Tenía que saber hasta dónde llegarías. Quería saber si sigues siendo el mismo macho idiota de quien me enamoré.

—¿Y?

—Eres incluso peor que antes. Tonto y cabezota. Podrías haber huido de mí.

Así que ella le había puesto a prueba, provocándolo para que perdiera la cabeza, jugando con él, como si siguiera siendo su juguete.

—Tú siempre podías sacar lo peor, lo autodestructivo en mí. Casi me dieron ganas de matarte.

—No creo que nuestras necesidades sean tan simples.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué me insultaste en el funeral de mi madre y luego huiste como un cobarde?

—Kate me envió a disculparme.

—Ésa no es la razón por la que has venido.

—Tú siempre has pensado que lo sabes todo.

—Sé lo que sé. Tú eres el que tiene miedo de admitir la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es?

Ella se apretó contra él. Y antes de que Edward pudiera protestar, Bella lo besó, con pasión y lujuria, y de modo tan maravilloso que todos sus argumentos se desvanecieron ante la fuerza de las sensaciones que sus labios provocaron.

—Te he echado de menos a ti. He echado de menos esto —murmuró hambrienta sin parecer importarle su barba de dos días contra su piel sedosa y que oliera a sudor, barro y ganado.

—Tú me abandonaste. Si me echabas tanto de menos, ¿por qué seguiste alejada?

—Me he arrepentido de eso y de mucho más —intentó besarlo de nuevo—.Pero ahora estoy aquí.

—No es suficiente —dijo él apartándola—.Además, los dos sabemos que nada en la tierra podría retenerte mucho tiempo aquí. Vuelve a Nueva York, Bella. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Ella lo miró con el alma a través de sus ojos cafés, lo que le sorprendió.

—Eres igual de cabezota que yo al creer que lo sabes todo… He de ocuparme del caballo y tranquilizarlo.

Edward estaba casi seguro de que vio lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella dio media vuelta, casi seguro de que sus esbeltos hombros temblaron cuando silbó para llamar al caballo, que galopó obediente hacia ella. Vio a Bella levantar los dedos para cogerlo de las riendas. Acarició al caballo y llevó al animal hacia el granero. Sus hombros estaban hundidos, de un modo que él nunca había visto antes.

Podría ser otro truco. Pero pensó en la muerte de Suw, en que Bella realmente podría sentirse sola sin amigos, en lo duro que estaría siendo ordenar las cosas de su madre, en que debería decirle algo dulce para consolarla. Pero tenía miedo de sus otros sentimientos peligrosos, miedo de que ella le hiciera admitir lo que él no quería admitir.

Así que en lugar de eso, le habló con frialdad.

—Si decides venderme la granja, he dejado los papeles en la casa. Sue estuvo de acuerdo.

—Les echaré un vistazo y te diré qué opino… más tarde —murmuró Bella, pero su voz era inexpresiva y vacía, como si estuviera esforzándose tanto como él por no sentir.

¿Sería él sólo un juego para Bella? ¿O tendría una mujer como ella auténticos sentimientos?

Dio una patada a una piedra. Y luego a otra mientras se recordaba que tenía que terminar en ese momento, que ella había sido el mayor error de su vida, que la olvidaría si ella le vendía la granja y se marchaba.

—Y otra cosa —le dijo haciendo que se girara—.No quiero a Sam.

—Jasper y Alec lo quieren.

—No intentes interponerte entre mis hijos y yo.

—No lo he hecho —dijo Bella con suavidad—.Sólo… sólo quería conocerlos. Me recuerdan a ti a la misma edad. Tú solías ser salvaje e impulsivo para llamar la atención de todo el mundo antes de que empezaras a jugar al fútbol.

—Mantente alejada de ellos.

Ella se quedó tan pálida que incluso sus ojos parecieron perder su color y se quedó mirando a Edward, viéndolo marchar.

Pero con cada paso que él daba lejos de Bella, sus botas se hundían más en la tierra y su humor empeoraba. Sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a partir en dos.

Entonces se dio la vuelta de repente. Pero Bella había desaparecido en el viejo granero.

Edward se sintió solo. Bella le había dado la libertad. Él podría volver con Kate, a su vida perfecta.

Y al mirar hacia el cielo, que estaba oscureciéndose, pensó que nunca se había sentido tan vacío y desamparado.

El tiempo se detuvo. El deseo por Bella corría por sus venas, llenándolo de un dolor insoportable. Los años de su vida se extendieron ante él. Sin Bella, una parte de él moriría.

¿Cómo podría casarse con Kate si no podía pensar más que en Bella?

Fue una locura hacerlo, pero gritó el nombre de Bella al cielo. Al mundo. Una y otra vez. Un grito de dolor y agonía.

Bella había ganado. Él había perdido.

Pero él abrazaría su cuerpo desnudo y entraría en ella una vez más. La besaría y la saborearía. La devoraría tan profundamente que Bella llevaría para siempre la marca caliente de su boca en su carne.

Corrió cegado, odiándose. La vio entrar al granero.

Bella debía ser suya, costara lo que costara.

Oh raios xd


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

—Bella… —llamó Edward cuando entró en el granero.

Recordó la tarde de primavera en que Bella y él jugaron en el granero después de la hora de ordeñar. Persiguieron a los pollos y luego empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro. Él la cogió en el pajar, y allí fue donde hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Edward tragó saliva, sintiendo de repente un nudo en la garganta.

Sabía que debía irse.

Pero se quedó de pie inmóvil y dejó que la fría oscuridad del granero le rodeara.

Entonces el caballo relinchó desde la cuadra, y oyó a Bella susurrar suaves palabras. Edward la llamó de nuevo, pero ella no le habló, como si tuviera miedo de responderle.

Fue hacia las cuadras y abrió la puerta de una patada con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared de madera. Bella dio un bote y el caballo se movió nervioso.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —susurró en voz baja, ignorando a Edward y concentrándose en el animal y empezando a quitarle la silla.

Edward se acercó a ella. Cuando él cogió la silla, los ojos de Bella se abrieron mucho.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—No, sabías todo el tiempo que ganarías y que yo perdería —dijo con tono duro.—No.

Pero todo el rostro de Bella se iluminó mientras lo veía dejar la silla en su sitio. Ella no dijo nada más. Sólo siguió con lo que estaba haciendo como si él no estuviera ahí, quitando las riendas, abriendo la manguera y echando agua fresca sobre el animal.—¿Dónde está Billy?

—Le he dado el día libre —dijo ella cerrando el grifo.

Mientras cepillaba al caballo, Edward se puso detrás.

Bella se veía joven y luminosa, y no en absoluto la estrella internacional inteligente y sofisticada. Parecía más bien la muchacha que él amó, a la que tomó en el pajar aquel día de primavera.

—Pensé que nunca terminarías —murmuró Edward quitándole el cepillo de las manos y poniéndolo en una estantería.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —admitió ella con timidez.

Él se rió con dureza.

—Sí, claro, y también asustada.

—Lo estoy.

—Mentirosa —la cogió de la mano y la sacó de la cuadra—.Yo soy el que debería estar aterrorizado.

Y la besó con fuerza.

Bella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello..La lengua de Edward entró en su boca, devorándola. Ella empezó a temblar cada vez que sus labios la besaban y sus manos la acariciaban.

Edward quería odiarla. Pero la empujó contra la pared dura de madera, apresándola con sus pesados brazos. El granero olía a heno y caballo, pero más poderoso era el olor femenino y dulce de Bella.

Durante un largo rato él se quedó de pie, besándola, acariciándola. Entonces la levantó contra su cuerpo y la amoldó a él de forma que sintiera su necesidad. Luego le abrió los botones de la americana de un tirón y susurró palabras obscenas en su oído. Ella gimió…

Los besos de Edward se volvieron más duros y al instante se desabrochó el cinturón.

—Aquí no —murmuró Bella, levantándole despacio y llevándole a la escalera que daba al pajar.

Una vez arriba, ella se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió sobre el heno fresco. Edward la observó, recordando de nuevo la primera vez, cuando era virgen, y tan tímida que él tuvo que desnudarla. Pero en ese momento la deseaba más que en aquel entonces.

Despacio, ella se soltó el pelo, y la masa brillante de mechones sedosos cayeron por sus hombros.

Sintió un dolor horrible en su corazón, una necesidad interminable mientras la miraba. Era tan bella que dolía.

—Desde que me llamaste a Francia no he podido dejar de pensar en ti —se inclinó para sacarse una bota de montar.

—¿Y crees que así lo conseguirás? —gruñó él con amargura.

—¿Es eso lo que tú crees? —preguntó Bella con expresión de dolor.

Pero como ella no lo negó, él supuso que estaba en lo cierto. Bella terminó de desabrocharse la blusa de seda y se la quitó. Despacio, siguió con el sujetador transparente. Sus pechos se liberaron, y ella estaba tan bonita llevando sólo los pantalones de montar, que Edward se quedó embobado.

La amaba..Siempre la había amado.

No había remedio para un tonto como él. Ella lo dejaría de nuevo, igual que antes. Lo besaría y le diría adiós con una bonita sonrisa. Y él se quedaría en el infierno para siempre.

Bella se bajó los pantalones, y él la cogió antes de que llegaran a las rodillas, bajándolos por sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Bella le quitó la camisa y le desabrochó el cinturón. Después bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros, y él se estremeció por su roce.

También se quedó desnudo, sintiendo los dedos fríos de Fancy contra el calor húmedo y duro de su erección.

Los últimos rayos del sol poniéndose entraban por las rendijas del granero, haciendo que el pelo de Bella tuviera reflejos rojizos. Edward la puso bajo él y le besó la boca, la cara, las orejas, la garganta, haciéndole el amor con abandono hambriento e incansable.

Quiso ir despacio, pero jadeaba como un caballo agotado. Ella estaba igual de impaciente. Los dos buscaban el mismo fin. Él sentía que moriría si no encontraba de nuevo la brillante gloria que conoció una vez y que no había vuelto a experimentar.

Y en seguida, en esa cama de heno, ella le llevó al climax mutuo más satisfactorio de su vida. Bella clavó las manos en su espalda mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, gimiendo y sollozando de placer.

Bella era calor y amor. Era todo sin lo que él había vivido durante diez oscuros años. Incluso cuando terminó y se quedaron tumbados con los dedos rozándose, los cuerpos húmedos y débiles, no acabó. No para él. Toda su vida había cambiado irrevocablemente, igual que la primera vez que la tomó ahí mismo. No podía imaginar que pudiera sobrevivir sin ella de nuevo. Edward fue tierno con ella. La ayudó a vestirse, y cuando llegaron a casa de Sue le hizo de nuevo el amor, en la antigua cama de pino de Bella que olía a lavanda. Y la segunda vez fue más salvaje y dulce que la primera.

Después se quedó dormido mientras ella jugaba con su pelo. Cuando se despertó con el calor de su cuerpo junto al de él, ella le dijo que tenía hambre y que no tenía nada en la cocina. Jim la invitó a cenar a San Antonio.

Ella sonrió y asintió y Edward llamó a Rose, su vecina, y le pidió que vigilara a los gemelos.

Después de eso, sonó el teléfono, pero Bella dejó que el contestador respondiera.

—¡Bella—a—a! —gritó una nerviosa voz masculina.

Bella sonrió.

—Es Riley, mi nuevo socio. Se vuelve loco cada vez que yo me voy.

Después de ducharse, Bella se puso un vestido negro transparente que hizo que Edward la deseara de nuevo. Luego Sam los siguió hasta su camión. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, cayó una lata de cerveza. Bella se rió mientras él cogía las revistas, calcetines viejos y papeles y los echaba en el asiento trasero.

Pararon en el estanque para que ella pudiera coger algunas violetas salvajes que Suw plantó allí. Las llevó a la tumba de su madre. Le dijo a Edward que a Sue los hubiera gustado verlos juntos de nuevo. Edward acarició las letras de la tumba y observó pensativo a Bella, que estaba arrodillada.

Después recorrieron campos plateados bajo un cielo negro cubierto de estrellas blancas.

Era una noche cálida y maravillosa. O a lo mejor sólo era la felicidad que Edward había encontrado en Bella lo que la hacía maravillosa. Recorrieron las carreteras con la misma alegría y emoción que de jóvenes. Él la abrazó y dejó que su mano acariciara la suya. Fancy se quedó mirando al cielo estrellado, hablaron de algunas constelaciones que se veían, ella le dijo que no había estrellas en Manhattan y luego puso la radio y empezó a cantar las canciones que conocía.

Tenía el pelo alborotado de hacer el amor, el rostro deliciosamente suave y los ojos remotos. Parecía estar soñando y feliz.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de San Antonio, Edward se sentía consumido por la curiosidad de saber quién era Bella realmente en esos momentos.

Así que empezó a hacerle preguntas y no dijo que no podía creer que la gente pagara los precios que ella cobraba por su ropa.

Ella quiso saber cosas sobre su negocio, sobre Irina y cómo murió. Luego Bella le dijo que Alec y Jasper habían ido todos los días a su casa desde el funeral para sentarse en el columpio del porche y acariciar a Sam. La voz de Bellq se volvió muy dulce cuando le contó que los gemelos le habían dicho que sabían lo tristes que estaban ella y Sam, ya que su madre también había muerto y su padre trabajaba continuamente desde entonces, que había dejado de llevarles a cazar y a las ferias y que a veces se encontraban muy solos.

Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en sus dos hijos traviesos acudiendo cada día a consolar a Bella y a un perro porque ellos conocían la soledad. Y se imaginó que de algún modo Bella le había vencido de nuevo y que ese perro bobo era bueno para sus hijos. Y dejó de importarle lo de Sam y que incluso Bella se hiciera amiga de sus hijos.

Se encontró hablando con facilidad a esa mujer elegante y rica, relatándole momentos felices en la granja, y también los momentos tristes cuando Irina estuvo enferma.

Bella le describió su vida en París y Nueva York. Le contó que pasaba demasiado tiempo en habitaciones de hoteles y diferentes casas, de forma que ningún sitio lo sentía como su hogar. Le contó lo duro que era seguir el ritmo de mantener un negocio en dos continentes, ocuparse del dinero, soportar la locura e histerismo de preparar una colección y los desfiles. Le habló de Riley, que la llevaba agobiando desde que había llegado a Purdee. Le habló de sus problemas y las dificultades al tratar con los celos y rivalidades entre sus ayudantes. Le divirtió con historias de famosas modelos y fotógrafos excéntricos. Y al final le habló de su soledad y del horrible bloqueo creativo que llevaba sufriendo desde hacía más de un año. Edward empezó a entender el lado oscuro de la creatividad, el terror y la depresión de su mente paralizada cuando su talento la abandonó y la continua presión de necesitar más y más diseños.

—Empecé yo sola, con alfileres entre mis dientes en un pequeño probador. Tardé mucho en convencer a la gente de que tenía talento. Luego tuve que construirme una reputación. Y después tuve que salir a escena; fiestas y reuniones para que la gente adecuada llevara mi ropa. Trabajé y acudí a fiestas y excluí todo lo demás en mi vida. Debí haber parado y darme tiempo para la diversión el amor, matrimonio o hijos. Pero estaba en la cima y pensaba que para seguir así tenía que verlo todo y ser vista continuamente. Por eso Jacob me dejó.

Su tono se suavizó cuando le dijo que su llamada para contarle lo de la muerte de su madre, la hizo despertar.

—A lo mejor sólo necesitabas un descanso —dijo Edward.

—O a lo mejor me alejé demasiado del sendero de mi corazón. Temo que mi éxito me ha dado más dolor que placer durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres en tu futuro?

—A veces… como esta noche, tengo la salvaje fantasía de renunciar a todo.De dejar que Riley se ocupe de todo… y luego pienso que Riley pude cometer algún error.

—Nunca lo dejarás, Bellq.

—Debes… tener razón —dijo desesperada. Pero Edward sintió su mirada preocupada.

—Me siento muy bien contigo, Edward… Tan… increíblemente feliz.

—Sólo porque nos hayamos acostado no hay que fingir que esta noche haya significado algo si no es así.

—¿Ha sido sólo eso… para ti?

—Tú te encontrabas sola.

Edward apretó los labios y miró a la distancia.

—Aunque no me lo dirás. Antes morirías —dijo Bella con tristeza, aunque Edward sabía que aún esperaba su respuesta.

—Tengo una vida, hijos. No puedo permitirme mentiras ni falsas esperanzas —dijo al fin.

—Yo tampoco.

—No quiero que discutamos esta noche, Bella —susurró.

Así que la abrazó y no dijo más. Cuando llegaron al restaurante junto al río charlaron de otros temas.

Después de la cena, él iba a llevarla a casa, pero Bella dijo que se estaba divirtiendo mucho y quería ir a bailar como hacían antes.

Edward la llevó a un club. Bailaron lejos de la pista que estaba abarrotada, abrazados, balanceándose en el balcón que daba al río. Bailar pegados excitó de nuevo a Edward, y cada vez que la música paraba, la ponía contra la pared y la besaba como un adolescente desesperado.

Bellq dijo que tenía sed, así que él llevó una botella de champán. El líquido fresco y burbujeante le sentó bien a la garganta reseca de Edward, que bebió más de la botella. Y pidió otra.

Lo que resultó ser el mayor error de su vida. Porque mientras que ella daba pequeños sorbos y le deslumbraba con ojos brillantes, Edward también se bebió casi toda la botella.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó en una extraña cama de hotel, rodeando de muebles caros y de aspecto impersonal. Estaba mareado y tenía nauseas, con los párpados quemándole igual que cuando tenía fiebre.

Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio a Bella desnuda y acurrucada hecha un ovillo contra él, y vio el anillo de boda, nuevo y reluciente brillando en su dedo.

Se quedó mirando tan fijamente ese anillo que se quedó bizco.

Y luego miró a Bella, cuyo pelo enmarañado llenaba la almohada y tenía una expresión feliz en los labios.

Empezó a latirle con fuerza el corazón cuando recordó el juez y la ceremonia en medio de la noche. Y luego recordó el resto.

¿Qué había hecho?

Ahora si viene lo shido JAJAJAJA


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, Bella se estiró perezosa.

—¿Edward? —dijo tocándose el anillo, para asegurarse de que era real.

El la miró con expresión ilegible y tono duro.

—Aún es temprano. No quería despertarte.

Bella sintió un nudo en el corazón.

Su tono duro era lo peor del mundo. Se arrepentía de lo de la noche anterior.

Durante un segundo, Bella sintió la boca demasiado seca para hablar y sólo lo miró. Estaba muy guapo con el pelo alborotado y los ojos somnolientos. Quiso pedirle que volviera a la cama, que la abrazara, besara y acariciara, que le dijera que la amaba.

Edward se metió una llave del hotel en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta del todo.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó ella débilmente. Edward se puso su sombrero vaquero.

—¡Porque necesito aire! —la miró con ojos angustiados—.Supongo que tú también tienes que pensar. Yo… debía estar totalmente borracho para hacer semejante locura. Y antes de que te pongas nerviosa te diré que no pretendo retenerte.

¿Nerviosa cuando su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos?

—¿Entonces quieres el divorcio? —murmuró Bella.

Durante un momento, él vaciló.

Ella aguantó la respiración. Algo se rompió en su interior cuando la miró con dureza e indiferencia.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras —dijo al fin.

Desde el río se oía la risa de unos niños. Fancy miró hacia la terraza. Cuando giró la cabeza de nuevo, él ya no estaba.

—Edward…

Salió de la cama y corrió desnuda a la puerta. Cuando la abrió un poco, el enorme vestíbulo estaba vacío. Desde la vuelta de la esquina, se oyó el ascensor.

—¡Edward!

Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron y él desapareció.

¿Entonces la noche anterior no significó nada para él? ¿La despreciaba por ello?

Bella fue a la ducha y abrió el agua caliente. Pero tenía mucho frío. La radiante felicidad que sintió cuando Edward sacó al viejo juez de la cama para que les casara, se había desvanecido.

Recordó el modo juguetón en que Edward le puso a ella su sombrero antes de cogerla en brazos y entrar en la habitación. El modo en que sonrió cuando empezó a besarla en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

—Eres una pervertida sexual, señora Cullen. Por eso me he casado contigo.

Se tomó su tiempo cuando la desnudó. Y sabiendo que era su esposa, le produjo a ella un gozo que nunca había soñado posible.

Pero en ese momento mientras cerraba el grifo y cogía una toalla, vio la cama vacía reflejada en el espejo. Sintió una inmensa soledad. Cogió su vestido negro del suelo y empezó a llorar mientras recordaba quién se lo quitó impaciente la noche anterior…

Luego se recogió el pelo en un moño tirante, se maquilló con las manos temblorosas.

Lo había hecho todo aparte de atarlo para llevarlo a la cama. En el funeral le provocó para hacerle quedar mal ante su comunidad de mente estrecha. Luego se hizo amiga de sus hijos y su novia quien le envió a que se disculpara.

El resto había sido juego de niños.

Durante toda su vida Bella había calculado sus posibilidades y había seguido sus corazonadas. Normalmente tenía suerte. Pero a veces se pasaba. Recordó la fiesta de Semana Santa del tercer curso cuando bajó furiosa a la fiesta desnuda para desquitarse de su madre. Pero su madre no la siguió.Todos los niños empezaron a burlarse y a señalarla. Excepto Edward que vio a través de su descaro hasta su vergüenza.

Él se quitó la camisa y la tapó. Luego le tiró a Tyler un balón al pecho y consiguió que todos se pusieran a jugar. Ahí fue cuando a ella empezó a gustarle Edward y se esforzó en fingir que no. Que él viera a través de su descaro y la rescatara la asustó más que nada.

El descaro le había llevado a la cima de su carrera.

El descaro le hizo tirarle a Edward el anillo de compromiso a la cara y elegir la ambición en lugar del amor.

El descaro la había destrozado.

Cuando Bella terminó de arreglarse, Edward aún no había regresado, se puso histérica. Con miedo de marcharse, con miedo de quedarse, salió a la terraza.

Debajo de ella, con el calor de la mañana, las parejas felices tomaban café en una cafetería junto al río. Bella buscó entre las mesas, pero no vio a Edward.

Marcó el teléfono del aparcamiento, pero el hombre le dijo que el camión de Edward seguía allí. Luego llamó a recepción y colgó antes de que nadie le respondiera.

Finalmente llamó a Riley.

Al oír su voz, Riley gritó acusador.

—¡Bella—a—a! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es localizarte?

—Lo siento.

—¡Te necesito aquí hoy!

—Riley. Yo… me he casado. Con Edward.

—¿Qué?

Riley era un neoyorquino de la cabeza a los pies, y su tono fue de horror, antes de callarse y decir la frase acostumbrada.

—Espero que seáis felices.

¿Felices? A Bella le temblaba la boca y pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar. Se mordió el labio.

—Oh, gracias… ¿Riley, por qué me necesitas?

—Oh, porque… No quería decírtelo por teléfono… Pero he conseguido el dinero que quieres para comprar tu parte.

—Claude, yo no he accedido a vender…

—Pero yo puedo leer entre líneas. Incluso antes de que tu madre muriera, tu corazón no estaba en el negocio. Ahora te has casado con ese… granjero. Mis fiadores no se moverán hasta que te conozcan. Esta noche están en la ciudad. Mañana se marcharán a Japón. Me gustaría arreglarlo todo. Si no vienes hoy puede significar un retraso de meses. Si ellos pierden su entusiasmo puede no suceder nunca. Y no me darán el dinero sin un compromiso por tu parte.

—¿Cuál?

—Quieren que prometas que tú supervisarás la empresa desde lejos, al menos durante dos años. Ya sabes que yo te dejaré trabajar todo lo que quieras después de eso. Bella, por favor, ven…

Riley estaba ofreciéndole un modo de dejar su negocio y volver a empezar. Ella tendría libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Podría ser una esposa. Una madre.

Se llevó el anillo de boda a los labios e hizo una súplica silenciosa. Si accedía, posiblemente estaría tirando toda su vida.

—Cogeré el próximo avión. Pero sólo puedo quedarme un par de días.

Bella estaba nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo del hotel y mirando a todo el mundo que entraba.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir esperando? Edward llevaba horas fuera. Era obvio que no quería regresar.

Pero siguió esperando hasta que faltó menos de una hora para que saliera su avión. Sólo entonces le escribió un mensaje en recepción. Incluso cuando estuvo en la calle, siguió mirando por si lo veía mientras el portero llamaba a un taxi.

Cuando el taxi llegó, entró, sintiéndose muy triste.

El conductor ajustó su retrovisor impaciente y la miró.

—¿Adonde señorita?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro hacia la calle vacía.

—¿Señorita? —repitió molesto el conductor.

—Ponga el taxímetro —dijo ella con suavidad—.Pero déme un minuto.

Se quedó mirando un rato la acera hasta que la vio borrosa por las lágrimas.

Edward no volvería.

—Voy al aeropuerto —murmuró—. Llego tarde. Le pagaré el doble si corre.

En cuanto el taxi arrancó, Edward salió del aparcamiento del hotel gritando el nombre de Bella.

Un semáforo amarillo brilló. Fancy gritó. Y el taxista pisó el acelerador.

—¡Pare! —gritó Bella justo cuando Edward se ponía delante del taxi agitando su sombrero.

—¡Maldito vaquero!

La goma dejó marcas en la calzada cuando el taxista giró violentamente a la derecha.

Entonces se oyó un golpe suave cuando Edward fue lanzado a través del capó a la acera. Bella fue lanzada hacia delante cuando el taxista chocó con un coche aparcado.

Se oyó el ruido de cristal roto.

Todo lo que vio Bella fue a Edward tirado inmóvil en la calle.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Estaría muerto?

Maldiciendo de rabia, el taxista salió y cogió a Edward del cuello.

—¡Mire lo que le ha hecho a mi taxi!

Se oyó una sirena y llegó la moto de un policía. El taxista apoyó a Edward con fuerza contra su taxi, aporreando su cara con el puño.

—¡Quieto!

El policía bajo de su moto.

Mareado, Edward empezó a forcejear con su asaltante. Finalmente consiguió darle un par de golpes. Luego el taxista le dio en el estómago.

Edward se dobló. El taxista abrió una navaja y le apuntó con furia.

—Hijo de…

Cuando Edward echó el puño hacia atrás luego hacia adelante, el taxista saltó a un lado… Y el policía fue golpeado por el puño de Edward directamente en la mandíbula.

El enorme policía cayó contra la ventanilla de Bella. El taxista se guardó la navaja cuando un coche de policía apareció y Bella salió.

El policía estaba en el suelo a sus pies. La nariz de Edward estaba hinchada y su mano se veía roja y rota. Tenía sangre en una ceja. El taxista sonreía malévolo.

Con la mano en su pistola, el segundo policía salió de su coche.

—Oficial, yo no he hecho nada. Ese vaquero loco se tiró a mi taxi. ¡Intentó matarme! Luego asaltó al otro policía.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto —dijo Bella con los labios temblorosos—.Todo ha sido un terrible error.

—La señorita no sabe —empezó el taxista, y siguió culpando a Edward por todo. Dos policías más se acercaron. Nadie escuchaba a nadie.

Y el que menos Edward, que apartó la mirada disgustada de Bella cuando dos policías lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la acera. El policía del suelo recobró el conocimiento y acusó a Edward.

En seguida aparecieron más coches de policía, en total cuatro. Edward y el taxista estaban apoyados contra la pared. Dos policías los vigilaban. Las sirenas brillaban, las radios sonaban. Los policías escribían informes.

Y a todo eso se había sumado un grupo de mirones entusiasmados.

Bella le preguntó a uno de los policías qué le pasaría a Edward.

—Señorita, su amigo ha asaltado a un oficial. Tiene que venir a la comisaría.

—¡Oh, no! ¿No querrá decir… ?

—Me temo que sí.

—Antes de que se lo lleven, ¿puedo hablar con él?

—Hágalo deprisa.

Se acercó a Edward, que estaba muy tenso y sin moverse.

—Edward…

Él se negaba a mirarla. Con cuidado, ella le tocó el brazo. Él lo apartó.

—Oficial, la única persona con la que quiero hablar es mi abogado.

—Esto es tu culpa, no la mía —susurró Bella—.Si hubieras vuelto antes, si no te hubieras enfurecido y hubieras intentado pegar al taxista… Si dejas que te explique…

Edward miraba por encima de su hombro.

—Oficial, será mejor que la aparte de mí antes de que vuelva a perder el control.

—Señorita, será mejor que se vaya.

—Señora —corrigió Bella mirando con ojos tristes a Edward.

—Maldición.¡Pero no por mucho!

Uno de los espectadores se rió.

—¡Vaya luna de miel!

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron. Estaba tan avergonzada que quería morir.

Cuando uno de los policías cogió las muñecas de Edward y las esposó en su espalda, ella sintió su humillación más intensamente que la suya propia.

—¿Tiene que hacer eso?

Pero el oficial cerró las esposas ignorándola y llevando a Edward al coche.

—¿Por favor, no puede darme cinco minutos más?—suplicó Bella.

—Ya ha oído al prisionero. Él no quiere hablar con usted.

—Pero… no lo decía en serio.¡Soy su esposa! Nos casamos anoche. Cuando me vio en ese taxi pensó que iba a dejarle.

Edward se detuvo y dio media vuelta, con ojos llenos de odio. Pero le hizo un gesto al policía.

—Me gustaría terminar esto.

—De acuerdo, señora, por ser recién casados. Es todo suyo. Tienen cinco minutos.

Con los policías y los espectadores mirando y pendientes de cada palabras, Bella se sintió expuesta.

Edward tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

—A Nueva York… pero iba por nosotros, porque…

—Corta el rollo. Estabas escapando. Cuando me viste, le dijiste al taxista que acelerara.

—¡No!

—Me estabas dejando, como hiciste antes.

—¡No! No iba a hacerlo… Te amo.

—Yo te amé hace años y tú me lo dijiste también. Pero te fuiste igual que hoy.

—¿Quieres decir que me amas ahora? —preguntó ella suavemente.

—Te gustaría, ¿verdad? Que me arrodillara y que hiciera aún más el tonto, para poder pisotearme y marcharte de nuevo.

—No… Te amo…

—No creo que esas palabras signifiquen para ti lo mismo que para mí, Bella.

—Podrías haberme detenido.Me refiero hace diez años…

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Estos son los cinco minutos más largos y estúpidos…

—Si me amabas tanto, ¿por qué te casaste con Irina?

—¿Qué iba a hacer, esperar para siempre? Te escribí. Además, eso ya no importa.

—Me enviaste postales tan impersonales que ni siquiera podía estar segura de que fueran tuyas. Nunca me dijiste que me querías.

—Maldición. A lo mejor lo habría hecho si me hubieras

contestado.

—De todo lo que me escribías era de la sequía y las vacas.

—Nunca se me dio bien escribir como a ti. Siento que sólo se me ocurriera escribir de vacas. Estaba destrozado… Vuelve a Nueva York. Sigue con tu vida como si anoche no hubiera existido. Porque para mí, así es.

—Pero yo quiero que exista.Quiero más…

—No me importa.

—Edward, por favor…

Él la interrumpió con crueldad.

—¿Qué clase de matrimonio tendríamos cuando los dos queremos cosas tan diferentes? Yo tengo hijos y vacas. Tú quieres Nueva York, fama, sofisticación. Yo necesito espacio. Tú necesitas gente. No hay sitio para mí en tu vida, y desde luego no hay sitio para ti en la mía…

Ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Entonces no me quieres?

—No funcionaría, Bella.¿Por qué torturarnos?

Ella empezó a suplicar. Entonces recordó que discutir con Edward no servía de nada cuando él había tomado una decisión. Así que se calló. Sabía que lo atraía físicamente y que podía llevarlo a la cama. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podría retenerlo a su lado? ¿Seis meses? ¿Y podría hacerle feliz?

Si ella se marchaba, el terminaría olvidándola. Se casaría con Kate igual que hizo con Irina. A lo mejor podría ser feliz.

Ella ya no quería Nueva York. En algún momento había conseguido lo que había querido. Ya no era una niña que necesitaba aplausos. Todo lo que quería era alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Él no la creía.

Así que tenía que dejarle marchar.

Más de lo que quería a Edward, quería que fuera feliz.

—Cuídate —susurró quitándose el anillo y dándoselo.

—Quédatelo —murmuró él con furia.

Y dio media vuelta.

Ella se aguantó las lágrimas cuando un policía puso una mano en la cabeza de Edward y lo metió en el coche.

Cuando el coche se marchó, los ojos de Bella lo siguieron hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Pero Edward no miró atrás ni una sola vez.

La vida adulta es muy complicada, no quiero crecer más!!

Esto lo veía venir chicxs, sorry not sorry


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

Nueva York no era la misma ciudad.

Bella se sentía triste cuando su limusina circulaba entre el tráfico para llevarla a la fiesta de Riley en su ático del Soho.

Para Bella, Manhattan se había convertido en una ciudad de extraños. Incluso su vida le parecía extraña. Aunque seguía siendo la preferida de las revistas de moda, todos sus lugares favoritos le parecían fríos y raros.

Había vuelto a la fama, pero como una mala actriz en una obra de segunda categoría, sólo se dejaba llevar. Pero esa vez no era ajena al dolor. Sin Edward se encontraba llena de extrañas necesidades y dudas.

Bella habría dado cualquier cosa por no ir esa noche a la fiesta de Riley, pero no tenía otra opción.

Hacía un calor sofocante, y la ciudad estaba hirviendo. Ya hacía un mes desde su vuelta de Purdee, y Bella no podía aguantar el calor.

Tampoco podía soportar el ritmo rápido, las continuas fiestas, los continuos vuelos a y desde París. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en su trabajo, y totalmente imposible que le importara. Pero se dedicaba con más empeño que nunca. De otro modo se hubiera vuelto loca pensando en Edward.

Él no la había llamado. Bella habría vendido su alma por una sola postal sobre sus vacas.

Sus amigos y empleados pensaban que estaba triste por la muerte de su madre. Sólo Riley sabía la verdad.

Llegó al bloque de Riley y suspiró cuando vio el gentío delante de las puertas rojas, que estaban allí por la fiesta.

Esa noche era importante, y Riley, decidido a impresionar con la llegada de la siguiente colección, había echado la casa por la ventana, invitando a periodistas, personalidades y gente del mundo de la moda.

Cuando Bella salió de la limusina, alguien gritó su nombre. Cuando intentó ver quién era, la deslumbró un flash. Entonces una mujer le puso un micrófono en la cara. Un trozo de papel cayó desde arriba. Instintivamente se agachó y el misil cayó junto a su pie.

Aplastó el papel mientras caminaba desde su coche hasta la entrada del edificio por una moqueta roja. Muchas celebridades entraban y salían del edificio, y ella deseó poder ser una de las que se marchaban.

—Señora Swan…

Era la reportera de nuevo. Bella se había puesto un extravagante vestido en oro y negro. Su sonrisa roja forzada era tan deslumbrante como los diamantes prestados de su cuello y orejas mientras miraba a la mujer.

—Señora Swan, ¿es cierto que se casó en Texas y que dejó a su marido?

Fancy se quedó blanca. Ella había esperado preguntas sobre la colección. Miró a la mujer fijamente, incapaz de hablar.

Entonces un avión de papel cayó desde la terraza de Riley y le dio directamente en los ojos.

Bella lo cogió y leyó el mensaje escrito en sus alas arrugadas.

—¡Mira hacia arriba, Bella!

Frotándose la frente, levantó la mirada.

—¡Tú has fallado, pero yo le he dado! —gritó Jasper triunfante—.¡Eh, Bella! ¡Estamos aquí arriba! ¡En la terraza del señor Biers!

El avión cayó de sus dedos. Bella gritó cuando un Alec de cara roja con los puños levantados quiso pegar a su hermano. Cuando Jasper se apartó con rapidez, Alec habría caído de cabeza si Riley no hubiera aparecido y le hubiera cogido de los tobillos.

Colgando cabeza abajo, Alec gritaba y se agitaba como un maníaco. Riley gritaba igual de histérico.

Y había la misma histeria entre la prensa abajo.

Se encendieron luces. Las cámaras de vídeo se pusieron en marcha. Riley seguía gritando.

—¡Bella—a—a!

—¡Aguanta! ¡Ya voy! —gritó ella abriéndose paso entre la gente. Pero había tanta gente, que no habría podido avanzar un paso si un perro no hubiera ladrado al oír su voz. Al oírse el ladrido, la gente se apartó. Al momento siguiente, Sam se soltaba de un portero y corría hacia ella.

—Sam —Bella se arrodilló y lo acarició.

Miró detrás del perro y vio a un hombre alto y moreno con un sombrero vaquero de pie junto al portero.

Despacio, se levantó.

El ruido pareció desvanecerse. Todo lo que oía era su corazón mientras despacio caminaba entre los flashes hacia él.

—¿Edward? —preguntó insegura—.¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Su rostro grave estaba lleno de calor y ternura.

—Sam te echaba de menos.

—¿Sólo Sam?

—Bueno… yo también.

—No llamaste ni escribiste.

—Intenté ser fuerte. Además, no tienes muy buena opinión de mis postales.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kate?

—Todo ha terminado entre nosotros..Lo entendió. Verás, se lo imaginó todo desde el principio… ¿Vamos a quedarnos en medio de este circo hablando?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estás preciosa, incluso con ese absurdo vestido…

Al siguiente momento estaba entre sus brazos y él la besó..Fancy se olvidó de que había insultado uno de sus diseños.

—Señora Swan, ¿es éste su marido de Texas? —preguntó la reportera.

—Más vale —dijo alguien.

La explosión de flashes hizo que Sam se pusiera a ladrar de nuevo.

Pero todo lo que Bella sentía eran los labios de Edward..Cuando sus manos se pusieron sobre sus hombros desnudos, el placer la hizo gemir y rodearlo con sus brazos. Edward la levantó del suelo y la giró una y otra vez.

Bella ni siquiera oyó al portero cuando empezó a gritar.

—Señora Swan, tiene que decirle a su amigo vaquero que no permitimos perros en el edificio. Si no se lleva al animal llamaré a la policía.

Pero Edward lo oyó.

—A la policía no —murmuró soltando a Bella—.Me iré en seguida… Bella, como siempre… estamos montando una escena. Será mejor que vaya a por Alec y Jasper y me marche de aquí.

Bella se asustó. ¿Iba Edward a dejarla de nuevo? Le cogió del brazo, forzándolo a mirarla.

—¿Pero, por qué has venido?

—Porque no podía estar lejos.

—¿Me quieres?

Enrojeciendo, Edward miró alrededor. La reportera se acercó más con el micrófono. Sin saber qué decir, miró a Bella.

—¿Me quieres? —repitió Bella.

—¿Tengo que decírselo a todo el mundo?

Ella asintió testaruda.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y luego los cerró. Pero la cogió de la mano y obedientemente se puso de rodillas. Habló con tanta suavidad que Bella apenas pudo oírlo. Pero su tono fue cálido y su sonrisa tierna.

—Claro que te quiero.

—Ahora podemos irnos a casa —susurró ella feliz.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él levantándose.

—Me refiero para siempre. Quiero volver a Texas contigo.

—¿Y todo esto? ¿Tu trabajo… Nueva York?

—No puedo ser feliz aquí sin ti. Deseo ser tu esposa más de lo que deseo ser nada más.

—¿Incluso en Purdee, Texas?

—En cualquier sitio. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Y siempre lo haré. Finalmente sé que todo lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Edward se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Ninguno se movió. Suavemente, la mano de Edward cogió su barbilla para besarla con infinita dulzura.

Entones Jasper y Alec empezaron a lanzar más aviones a todo el mundo.

Riley bajó tambaleándose por la escalera de incendios.

—¡Bella—a—a! ¿Qué voy a hacer con esos dos salvajes? Están haciendo aviones con todas mis servilletas.

Sam ladró entusiasmado a Riley.

Bella respiró profundamente, cogió a Sam de la correa y se la dio a Riley.

—Esos salvajes… ahora son mis hijos. Y éste es su padre; mi marido.

—Encantado —murmuró Riley—.¿Pero qué voy a hacer con todos?

Bella se despidió de los niños con la mano.

—Riley, tú tienes una fiesta. A los niños parece que les gustas. A Sam también… —más aviones cayeron—.Parece que todos se están divirtiendo. Sé un cielo y ocúpate de ellos… sólo durante un rato.

—¡No! ¡Bella—a—a!

—Lo consideraré mi regalo de boda —Bella le dio una palmadita en la mano – Riley, recuerda que los prestamistas dijeron que yo era la jefa.¡Qué tengas una noche estupenda! Y no dejes que nada les pase a mis… preciosos hijos y a mi perro.

Cuando Riley abrió la boca para protestar, Sam corrió hacia un caniche en la otra acera, arrastrando de él.

Bella eligió ese momento para escapar. Corrió con Edward a su limusina y en seguida se dirigieron a su casa.

—¿Te importa decirme dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward levantando los labios de su cuello.

—Creo que nos merecemos un rato solos… Ya me entiendes.

Suavemente, sin hablar, sus labios se encontraron. No dejaron de besarse hasta que el conductor los dejó delante de la casa de Bella. Se separaron lo suficiente para cruzar el vestíbulo y coger el ascensor hasta su elegante apartamento con su enorme terraza que daba a Central Park.

Entonces cayeron desnudos a la alfombra.

—Me mentiste al decirme que no hay estrellas en Nueva York —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Ella lo miró confundida.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—La estrellas más maravillosas que he visto están brillando ahora mismo en tus ojos.

—Dilo de nuevo —susurró Bella.

Él la entendió perfectamente.

—Te quiero.

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil.

—Algo me dice que me resultará más fácil porque pienso practicar diciéndolo una y otra vez.

—Ya practicar haciendo esto una y otra vez —susurró ella acariciándole.

Mientras él la tomaba, el amor entre ellos parecía un círculo de llamas doradas, irrompibles, interminables y eternas.

Bella se entregó gozosa, completamente, al único

hombre al que había amado durante casi toda su vida.

WOWOWOOWOW

No me esperaba esto, pa' nada, y ustedes?


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Ann Major.

Bella estaba sentada encorvada en un extremo de la pesada mesa de caoba que había llenado de montones de papeles y otros de diseños terminados. Desde la cocina se oían risas y el olor delicioso de la lasaña en el horno.

Su lápiz se movía con rapidez sobre la última hoja, y respiró aliviada cuando terminó.

Dejó el lápiz. Ya estaba. De momento.

Se levantó despacio. Con su camiseta negra, vaqueros y una coleta mal hecha, su sofisticación anterior parecía pertenecer a un mundo de fantasía. Un mundo en el que una vez vivió. Una semana más tarde tendría que ir a Nueva York.

Pero no echaba de menos esa vida. No cuando estaba completamente enamorada del hombre real de sus fantasías.

Ella incluso le había enseñado a cocinar. Y él lo hacía bien siempre que se ciñera a calentar sobras y preparar comida congelada en el horno. El teléfono sonó, y Edward gritó desde la cocina.

—Bella, ¿puedes cogerlo? Posiblemente será Riley de nuevo.

Ella entró corriendo en la cocina.

—¡Bella—a—a! —gritó Riley en cuanto lo cogió.

Los gemelos estaban tranquilos, inclinados sobre el cesto de su hermanita con un biberón. Encantada con sus hermanos grandes, Alice sonreía en vez de chupar.

—Le gusto yo más —declaró Jasper.

—¿Entonces por qué me mira a mí, bobo?

—Porque no sujetas bien el biberón, bobo. Mira… se le está saliendo de la boca.

—Eso es porque no deja de empujarlo con la lengua.

Bella se obligó a prestar atención a Riley.

—Ya he terminado todos mis diseños y te enviaré todo por fax.

—Estás empezando a tener el acento de una tejana —gruñó Riley.

—Es que es lo que soy.

—Espero que ese vaquero sepa apreciarte. Especialmente desde que tengo que arreglármelas sin ti aquí en el vestuario. No sé cómo puedes aguantar la soledad y el aislamiento allí.

Bella se quedó mirando a sus tres hijos y luego a Edward.

—No me encuentro sola —murmuró con una sonrisa—.Ya no.

—La cena, cariño —declaró Edward orgulloso mientras sacaba la lasaña del microondas.

—He terminado mis diseños —le susurró a su marido mientras colgaba—.Así que no tengo que quedarme a dibujar hasta tarde.

—Lo que significa que es tu turno de levantarte cuando Alice llore —bromeó Edward, dejando la lasaña en medio de la mesa.

—¿Es eso todo lo que significa? —preguntó Bella junto a su oído.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward y la abrazó.

—¡No mires! Van a hacerlo otra vez, Jasper —murmuró Alec.

Bella sintió la humedad llenar sus ojos mientras besaba a su marido suavemente en los labios. Tenía al hombre a quien amaba. Tenía una verdadera familia. Su vida a veces era agobiante, incluso más que en Nueva York. Seguía trabajando para Riley, y con el bebé y los dos gemelos traviesos, tenía muchos días de veinticuatro horas.

La gente decía que a ella se le daban bien los gemelos, aunque no era del estilo de Kate. A lo mejor Bella no les preparaba la merienda como hacía Kate, pero ella no había dirigido un negocio internacional sin saber cómo motivar y aumentar la energía constructiva de las personas. Procuraba que los niños cuidaran a los animales y a su hermana pequeña. Y la gente ya no temía a los gemelos. No cuando los dos siempre ayudaban a Bella con el bebé. No cuando siempre los veían o cargados de bolsas o en el supermercado ayudando a Bella con la compra.

Bella se sentía más feliz que nunca en toda su vida. Y podría haber seguido besando a Edward, si Sam no hubiera olido a lasaña y hubiera empezado a ladrar detrás de la puerta, si los gemelos no hubieran tirado el biberón y la niña no hubiera empezado a llorar.

—Más tarde —susurró Edward mientras corrían a ocuparse de su hija.


End file.
